The Demon Within
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Ash is the new girl in town she lives with her abusive father and older brother. One day she meets Yusuke and the others, now, secrets are unfolding from her about her past. HieixOC, suck at summeries better then it sounds, plz read and reveiw!
1. New girl

Title: The Demon Within 

Summery: Ash is the new girl in town; she lives with her abusive father, and older brother. One day she meets the Yusuke and the others, now secrets are unfolding from her about her past. Hiei x Ash. Suck at summaries better then it sounds.

Chapter 1: the new girl

Her name was Ash; she was 16 years old (Lets just say that how old everyone is!) She lived with her father and older brother in there own house about ten minutes from her new school. Ash was new in town, her father was drunk most of the time and was very abusive to her, when people started to suspect something from Ash's many bruises the 'family' picked up and left.

BEEP. BEEP. Ash's alarm clock went off slowly arousing (oh big word, sorry.) her from her dreamless sleep. Climbing out of bed she looked at herself in the mirror before going to start her morning routine.

Ash was relatively skinny considering her father didn't allow her to eat a lot. She had long black hair that extended to about her mid-back with white highlights at the ends.

She slipped on a pair of loose jeans, and a loose black top that said 'I bite' across it. After brushing her hair and doing her teeth she went downstairs.

"You, breakfast." Her father ordered from the kitchen. "I can't I'm already late for school as it is." She called grabbing her backpack. "What did you say!" He yelled getting up from his seat in the kitchen and storming toward her.

"I'm already-." Before Ash could finish her father slammed her in the stomach, she fell to the ground. "Never backtalk me!" He yelled kicking her again.

Not wanting anymore harm to come to her Ash just stayed perfectly still and waited for her cruel punishment to be over. "Dad, why are you yelling." Her older brother Tom asked.

He was a year older then Ash was, but not any better then her father. He never truly abused her physically just mentally. He would yell at her and tell her she was worthless, well so did her dad but her brother was worse. He was tall and lean, with blond hair. All the girls at every one of his schools were always after him for some reason.

"This little bitch was back talking me again!" Her dad yelled walking away with Tom. Ash just stood up slowly trying not to irritate her new sensitive area. 'Just two more years.' She said to herself walking out the door and down the sidewalk.

Engrossing herself (I like that word it sounds odd.) in a book Ash didn't notice someone walking in front of her so the collided. "I'm sorry." She said over and over trying to gather the papers she had been carrying.

"Don't worry it's all right." Came a soft voice as they stood up. In front of her was a tall boy with long red hair, green eyes, and a warm smile on his face.

"You must be new, what's your name?" He asked giving her, her things. "I'm Ash who are you?" She asked a smile grazing her face. "I'm suiichi Minamino." (Spelling please. By the way if you don't know who this is you probably have problems.)

"Nice to meet you, by the way do you know where advanced math is?"

"Of coarse I'm in that class now, I'll show you where it is." He said starting to walk away when Ash ran to catch up with him.

"So, have you made any friends here yet?"

"No, I'm not much of a social person. I like hanging out with people but I would rather be by myself." Ash explained. "Yes, I have a friend exactly like that. Maybe after school you can meet my friends, so you wouldn't be so alone in school. (Remember Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama don't go to the same school. Hiei doesn't go to school at all.)

"Yeah, ok." Ash replied as they turned down a hall and entered a classroom.

The rest of school went on as every school is supposed to, boring. Ash and Suiichi had some classes together and others where they weren't but finally the final bell rang and Ash met him in front of the school.

"Come on, we have to meet them in the park." He instructed slowly walking away.   
"They don't go here?" Ash asked. "No, but there school is not far from ours."   
They walked into the park and to a par of guys screaming at each other over something that sounded like nothing. "Guy's stop fighting, this is Ash." Suiichi said as the two stopped and looked. "Hey I'm Yusuke Urameshi." Said a tall boy with greased back black hair, and a green school uniform. "And I'm the great Kuwabara Kuzuma!" Shouted the other guy from behind.   
He was tall with curly orange hair and a really goofy smile. "Yusuke, where is Hiei?" Suiichi asked shaking his head slightly.   
"Last time I saw him he dashed off somewhere, he might be in a tree." He said tapping his head in thought   
Ash stood there in utter confusion. "I'm right here you baka's." Came a voice from up in a nearby tree. "Come down here shorty!" Kuwabara called up.   
"Hn, no." He said simply. Ash moved about the base of the tree trying to see if she could see this mysterious person.   
"Come on Hiei!" Yusuke shouted just staring at the tree. "Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone." Came his voice from behind. "What do you want Kurama?" Hiei asked looking at the ground.   
Ash looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who now had a terrified look on their faces. 

"Hiei this is Ash." Suiichi said lightly hitting him in the back of the head.

Hiei was short, as Kuwabara had said; (Even though it was a insult.) He wore all black with a white scarf and a white headband over his forehead. For some reason I felt odd about what was under the band. He also had a Katana strapped to his side securely. He had gravity defying black hair with a white streak in the middle. He starred at Ash with unemotional crimson eyes, if someone looked into those eyes they would probably say they saw fear, maybe annoyance. But when Ash looked in them she saw pain, and fear. It was like she was giving meaning to the term, 'the eyes are the windows to the soul.'

"Hn." That was all he said before breaking the eye contact and looking away once again.

"Will you be my girlfriend Ash?" Kuwabara asked out of nowhere grabbing her by the lower arm. Not really wanting to hurt his feelings, but not wanting to do something she would regret Ash just stammered hoping for someone to help her.

"You oaf what about Yukina!" Yusuke shouted bashing him over the head into the ground and off her arm. Kuwabara got up momentarily and the two were back in a fight.

"Suiichi, are they usually like this?" She asked walking over to him. "Of coarse, I don't think they can go a day with out getting into at least one fight."

"What about him, why did he call you Kurama?" Ash questioned gesturing over to Hiei with her head.

"Hiei? It's just a nickname we acquired over the years." He sounded convincing but something inside told her he was lying.

"You think he would talk to me if I went over there?" Ash asked still looking at Hiei.

"Oh I doubt it, he doesn't take well to anyone unless forced. He still barely likes Yusuke or Kuwabara." Suiichi explained. Hearing even more commotion He went over to the two boys that were fighting, and tried to settle them down if in the least, that left Ash to wonder over to Hiei.

"Hey." She said sitting down, he didn't respond. "You know you could say something." Ash said looking sternly at him. "Fine, why do you smell like blood?" He asked not looking at her.

Ash's eyes went wide, she had, had an open wound on her stomach from the abuse she had gotten a few nights back, this morning's abuse must have reopened it.

"No reason." She tried to stay calm so he didn't notice. 'Why do I even care?' Hiei asked himself as he starred at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Is it truly that, or do you just not wish to say?" He asked turning his head towards her. "It's no reason ok!" She shouted wishing he would just drop it.

"Then why do you feel of so much pain?" He asked. Ash didn't know how to respond so she just looked out at nothing in particular.

"Fine." That was all he would allow himself to say, if he didn't he would start getting all into her business about telling about what was going on. Why should he care about her? She was just a stupid ningen, Koenma might of forced him to live with these stupid humans but he didn't have to like them.

Getting up Hiei walked over to Kurama who had given up trying to break up Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Fox." Hiei said sitting down. "Hiei, is something wrong?" "That ningen, something is wrong with her."

"How so?" "I smelt a lot of her own blood. She refuses to speak but it just sounds like something is wrong." Hiei explained watching Yusuke hit Kuwabara again. "Yes, even if this was true I don't advise you to get into her personal life." Suiichi (or Kurama) said looking sadly over at her.

"I probably will, but it will just be out of my own curiosity." Hiei replied spotting Ash as she got up and walked toward them. "Hey suiichi, I had better get going my dad doesn't like me staying out late." 'I hate that name.' Hiei said telepathically to suiichi. 'I know just deal with it.' He replied back.

"Ok well then I'll see you tomorrow at school." Suiichi said as Ash walked away. "I'm going." Hiei stated and then was gone in the blink of an eye. Suiichi sighed and shook his head.

Ash slowly walked into the house trying not to be noticed. "Where the hell have you been?" Her father shouted coming into the hallway. "I was with my friends."

"Friends? Learn to show respect!" He shouted hitting her in the arm with his empty beer bottle. Searing pain flew into Ash's arm as glass penetrated her skin. "You are her weak, you need to learn to be stronger." He said kicking her shoulder then leaving for the living room again.

Grabbing the rail of the stairs for support Ash tried to get upstairs and into her room, only to collapse on the bed when she entered the room. Blood was beginning to drip off her arm when her brother walked into the room for his turn of mental abuse.

"Father told me of your actions, he's right you are weak, worthless. You might as well never been born!" He screamed at her as she just sat up and rested on the wall.

The next probably fifteen minutes he yelled at her about why she was weak and how the world would be a better place without her, finally he left.

Leaning her head on the wall Ash let the pain from her arm consume her as tears threatened to fall. 'No, I won't cry, I'm not that weak.'

After the pain died down a bit Ash got the bandages from under her bed, picked out the glass, and bandaged up her arm. Falling on her pillow Ash just lay there until the usual dreamless, restless sleep overtook her.

Hiei sat on a branch just outside her window; he had seen all of this nights events. 'Why do I care?' he asked himself again as he went off again to his usual tree.

A/N: YAY! I finished my first chapter! What did you think good bad? Continue it or just forget it? Please review for it.

8


	2. infection and healing

Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON! **Ok before I start this chapter I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed to me! Unfortunately it was only three people. But they were all positive and that counts for something! If anyone has ideas for future chapters or things you'd like to see in this story please tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do. But most likely I can get it into my story!

By the way I forgot to mention they don't where uniforms in Kurama's school!

HieiFan666: Thanks for liking Ash so much; I don't really like her family either. Once Again thank you for reviewing hope to get more from you:)

OneNightOneDream( ): Sorry if I spelled your name wrong lol. I'm glad my story appealed to. I'll be sure to keep updating. Most of the time I can get a story up in about 24 hours if not earlier.

The next morning Ash woke up before her alarm clock went off. She got herself ready for the day. Before she went downstairs she rewrapped her stomach wound.

Fortunately for Ash, her dad was still knocked out from the previous nights intake of alcohol, and her brother wouldn't be caught dead up at this hour. Slipping soundlessly into the kitchen Ash got herself a pop tart from the pantry, then slipped out the backdoor.

It was a chilly morning and Ash wished she had grabbed a jacket; the sun rose overhead and provided the slightest bit of warmth on Ash's cold body. But she would just have to suffer for the day's coldness.

Reaching the school grounds Ash spotted Suiichi (sp?) sitting on one of the school's ledges consumed in a book.

"Hey Suiichi." She said jumping up onto the ledge. This aggravated her stomach wound and she winced in pain. Ash wished he wouldn't notice but he did.

"Are you ok Ash?" He asked putting his book away. "I'm fine." She said trying to force a smile, but Suiichi seemed to see threw her lie.

"Are you sure, maybe you should go to the nurse and lie down?" He offered a look of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ash replied as the pain started to seep away. He still didn't look convinced but nonetheless went onto a different topic. "Yusuke has invited everyone over to his house after school, would you like to go?" He offered

"Sure that sounds like fun." As Ash spoke another pain grew in her arm. It was worse then the previous one she had. Even worse though it was in the arm her father had hit her with the previous night.

'I can't be infected, it was to quick.' Ash said to herself as she tried to ignore the pain. "Alright, meet me right here after school ok." Suiichi said bringing Ash out of her thoughts.

She nodded as the school bell rang. (O.K I fall asleep in school a lot so I'm not sure what they do so I'm skipping it to the end of the day.)

After a long miserable day of pain in her arm the final bell rang, Ash collected her stuff and made her way outside of the school. Suiichi gave her a warm smile when he saw her approaching and walked over to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked, "Yeah, where does he live?" Ash asked trying not to scream from the growing pain. "Don't worry it's not to far from here, we'll walk ok." He said as the exited the campus she nodded in agreement.

The walk only took about fifteen minutes until they reached a large apartment building. "Come on it's around the corner." Suiichi said starting to walk away with Ash following instinctively.

"Hey Suiichi you and Ash made it! Come on we were about to put a movie in." Yusuke said in his usual happy voice. The two walked into a moderate sized living room with a kitchen attached. (Sorry I don't know what his house looks like.)

Suiichi greeted Yusuke and went to Hiei who was sitting on the window seat alone. Ash inspected them momentarily watching what they did. Suiichi talked to Hiei for a moment and handed him something after Hiei requested it with a hand gesture.

Hiei's P.O.V

'She's looking at us.' I said telepathically to Kurama or Suiichi as the humans refer to him as. I hate that name. I had asked him for an infection medicine Kurama makes with his plants the previous night.

The way she treated herself I could tell the wound on her arm would be infected

If he did as I ask it should revel something in due time. Why do I care? 'Yes I sense her sight to, just act casual.' The fox replied as but he didn't take his eyes off me. I hate it when I have to go against my will. I guess I'm like this because I never really was bound by any rules, just that title they put on me, 'forbidden child'

I put out my hand and he placed a small bottle into my hands. When I put it in my pocket he smiled and started away. 'Hiei has his first love.' Kurama said probably to himself.

Unknowingly I could hear him. 'I heard that! That's not true I don't even know love.' I mentally shouted in defense.

'Of coarse you do Hiei, your just to thick-sculled to notice. What about you love for your sister, Yukina?' He asked walking into the kitchen. Damn, I hate it when he's right.

My gaze fell from the fox to my sister. She was sitting next to the oaf Kuwabara as he snuggled into her. It would be so easy to just tell her I'm her brother, but I can't.

'Oh well better get to it.' I said to myself letting out a sigh and getting up.

Normal P.O.V

"Come with me." Hiei said grabbing Ash's wrist and dragging her into a bedroom and shutting the door. "What?" She asked as he sat her down on the corner of the bed and pushed up her arm sleeve. (The one with the cut.)

"How did you know about that?" Ash said a look of shock on her face. "I saw your father hit you with the bottle last night." He explained unwrapping the bandage.

"Please don't tell anyone." Ash asked pleadingly. Hiei stopped but didn't meet her eyes. "It's alright I have it under control, just don't tell anyone, please?" Ash asked knowing full and well what her father would do if he found out someone knew of her abuse.

"Fine, I will keep it for the time being, just get it under control." Hiei said finally removing the last bandage to revel infected skin. It was a purple color around the cut with deep red around that.

Basically it was a very sick looking sight. "Why were you watching me?" Ash asked out of curiosity. "Do you want to lose your arm? Now shut up and let me do this." He snapped at her and took out Kurama's (Suiichi's) bottle.

Taking out the cap Hiei put some on her cuts, in a result a large stinging sensation went up and down Ash's arm making her hiss in pain. "What is that?" She asked as he rewrapped her arm.

"Nothing, it will help your infection." Hiei said getting up 'and help answer my curiosity' he mentally said. "Thank you Hiei." She said making him freeze in place.

"Hn, whatever" 'Why did I do that I should have let her just die! Why the hell do I care about her.' Hiei said leaving the room and mentally slapping himself.

'It's because you like her Hiei.' Kurama said interrupting his thoughts. 'Shut up fox, no one asked you anyway.' Then he retook his seat on the window seat.

Ash was left shocked in the room. 'For a moment I truly thought he liked me or something.' She said before shaking the thought out of her head and returning to the group, no, her friends.

A/N: That was a good chapter I thought it said a lot and I totally liked the ending. So what did my FABULAS readers think? Please review to me your thoughts and ideas and there will be another chapter probably tomorrow!


	3. Park and almost finding out

Ok thanks to EVERYONE that review everyone was SOOO positive and I love everyone of you SOO much!

Ok I didn't have homework today so yeah I'm going to be nice and update right now. By the way if anyone knows the number to this story please send it to me with a review. I know that's crazy but I can't seem to find out how to get to my own story! Like I can't even read it on the internet! If you could be kind and do this then uh… I'll update again!

By the way no one sent any ideas ok one person but still if you don't I'm going to go into major writers block. See I can be nice and terribly evil!

Kyoshiri: LOVE YA MAN! Thanks for putting me in your fav authors list AND story list! I feel totally honored!

EmeraldLINX: Thanks for reading my story; I liked your stories as well! By the way yes I just made this account and it has been GREAT!

Sharon: You'll find out later. Ha, ha I'm evil like that

Starfall88: He will don't worry, but I won't tell you when, I'll tell you Hiei and Ash have to have some relationship first.

Chapter 3

"Hey guys I had better be getting home. My dad doesn't like me staying out late." Ash said grabbing her backpack and heading for the door.

"But you just got here." Kuwabara complained leaning over the back of the couch. "Shut up Kuwabara! That's ok you want to hang out tomorrow at the park?" Yusuke said knocking Kuwabara into the ground.

"I'd love to!" Ash said with joy in every word. It felt good to truly be accepted by people.

"Be sure to take care of that arm." Suiichi said from his spot at the kitchen table. Ash took a sudden intake of air and looked over at Hiei, he met her glance for a moment then looked away.

'Good work fox.' Hiei mentally said sarcastically.

'I thought so.' He replied back. "I will." Ash said but was still a little uneasy. With that she smiled at everyone and went out the door.

Hiei P.O.V

I watched her smile at everyone and leave out of the corner of my eye.

That stupid fox had to go and ruin everything! Now she is going to suspect something, or get angry with me.

Wait, why in the hell do I care what she thinks of me?

Normal P.O.V (sorry I couldn't think of anything else to say.)

Ash walked down the street in deep thought of Suiichi's comment before her departure. 'Be sure to take care of that arm.' The words replayed over and over again in her head.

'What if Hiei told him about what he saw?' Ash asked herself, "this is ridicules, I'm getting worked up over nothing. Suiichi is a good person, I don't think he would tell a soul." She said out loud turning into her driveway.

"Where have you been weakling?" Her brother said from the entranceway. "I was with my friends, but I'm home early." She said not meeting his eyes and starting up the stairs.

"You shouldn't hang around with anyone, hasn't anyone told you that friends make you weak? I don't think you could handle being even weaker." He spat coldly at her.

Not wanting to risk having another beating Ash gave a slight nod and continued up and into her room.

'The bad part is that he is right. I am weak; I should have been more secretive about all this. I can't even keep anything to myself.' Ash thought to herself as she pulled her books out to start her homework.

Another hour later Ash finally shut her books and grabbed some knew bandages. The pain of hunger was hurting her stomach. She hadn't had a large lunch and wasn't allowed dinner, at least not for another week.

She sat on her bed and inspected her wound. The purple had gone away as well as the red coloring. New skin had already started to develop over her old one overall it looked much better.

'I wonder what that stuff was.' Ash asked finally putting new bandages on. She then got ready for bed; sleep overtook her right as her head hit the pillow.

Next Afternoon

The next day her and Suiichi were on there way to the park after school when he put out a random, as well as disturbing question.

"How is your arm doing?" Ash's eyes went wide when the thought of yesterday. "It's fine, if I might ask how did you know about that?"

"Hiei told me, I could tell it wasn't everything but enough. I was the one who made the stuff he applied to your arm yesterday." He explained as they entered the park gate.

Almost instantly Ash as well as Suiichi were toppled over by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Look there finally here!" Kuwabara shouted putting a arm around Suiichi.

"I figured that stupid. Better yet Ash came to!" Yusuke said putting his arm around Ash as they walked back to the familiar spot they had been at the other day.

"Where's Hiei?" Suiichi asked removing himself from Kuwabara's grip. "He went up into the tree when we got here." Yusuke explained. "Hey Urameshi (sp?) You want to fight or something?" Kuwabara asked hitting him in the head.

"Ok just make it worth my time." (Sound's more like something Hiei would say.) With that the two were at it again. "They fight so much it is hard to tell they're friends." Ash said sitting under the tree.

Suiichi walked off to either stop or make sure they didn't hurt each other too much leaving Ash to just sit and watch.

Looking up suddenly Ash spotted Hiei, just sitting on a high branch. "How did you get up there?" She asked. He looked didn't bother to respond to her or even look her way.

"Hiei?" "What?" He asked but still not looking at her. "How did you get up there?" Ash asked still gazing up. "You want to know look down." She did as told but nothing happened.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, suddenly beside her. She jumped out of shock and starred at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked in a emotionless tone.

"How'd you get down here so fast?" "I jumped, what about it?" He said sitting next to her. Ash shook her head and admitted. "I don't know what it is about you Hiei but you seem so inhuman."

"You have no idea." He said looking down with a malicious smile on his face. "Oh really what about it?" (So sorry didn't know any other way to put this basically she asking what he means by this.) "You really want to know do you?" Hiei asked with that same look.

"Yes I do." Ash said confidently. Suiichi who had been watching Yusuke and Kuwabara caught part of Hiei and Ash's conversation and mentally said to Hiei. 'Hiei no don't do it, it's to risky, remember what Koenma said!' He was looking for any way to get Hiei to reconsider his actions.

'Sorry fox she asked for it, so now I'm going to give it to her.' Hiei said then cut the link between the two.

A/N: Oh cliffhanger you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what Hiei is planning to do and why, also you'll find out something BIG about Ash and I mean BIG like it will change the story completely! Please read and review or I won't update and you'll never know what happens! Ha, ha evil. I have succeeded in my job praise me PRAISE ME! Sorry it's a Gir line from Invader Zim I'm totally obsessed with that show!

4


	4. new mysteries sp?

**EVERYONE READ THIS IMMIDIATLY OR I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN**! Ok for one of my next coming chapters **I'm going to have Ash ask Kurama about Hiei's Jagan eye. Well I need a good definition for what it exactly is or at least something detailed enough. If you have a definition please send it to me in a review A.S.A.P!**

HieiFan666: Thanks for your review I love hearing from you as well as everyone else more then once! You were right about your prediction! But the whole love thing happens slowly overtime I even have a ending in mind for a future chapter thanks you're a big help to me!

Kyoshiri: OMG that was so funny! Here's your update.

Midnightdemon: No, your part way correct, I got the name from another story called Vixenus (That story kicks ass!) but he rest came from my own thinking head.

Luna89: I'm glad you liked it! Hope you keep reading my story and keep trying at writing. You should still post something just to see what people say that's what I did and everyone was very positive (I LOVE EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!) Anyway even if it isn't good most people like me will point out what is really good and maybe what you should do to improve. I'd be happy to help you in any way I can!

**Chapter 4**

With a smirk towards Suiichi (Kurama) Hiei turned back towards Ash. Grabbing her arm he flittered away (You know with those cool black lines.) from view.

Reappearing in a empty part of the park he let her go. "W-what was that?" She said wide-eyed. (Again, oh sorry for my intrusions I'll try and stop) 'That's odd I was sure the first thing she asked was 'what are you''

"That that was my running." (I don't know if it really is or not but I'm just going to say it's his running.) Hiei said sitting in front of Ash.

"But, it felt more like teleporting." Ash said her eyes still wide, "Demon speed comes in handy now and then." He said shrugging his shoulders. 'I don't get it, he acts as if this is something you see everyday.' Ash said.

"I do see this everyday." Hiei said plainly but it did make Ash jump back a bit. "How did you read my mind?" She asked slightly leaning forward.

"It's nothing, back to explaining things. I am a demon." He said once again plainly. "So is Suiichi, that, that who you see is not his true form. No he was once a infamous fox named Youko (sp?) Kurama. So from now on when you're with us call him Kurama." Hiei explained cringing as he spoke Su-Kurama's name. (Yeah I'm going to switch over and start calling him Kurama.)

"I don't get it, why are you telling me these things?" Ash asked looking down. "You're the one who wanted to know." Hiei stated rolling his eyes slightly. Ash was silent for a moment thinking all of this new information over when another question came to mind.

"Is that why every time I'm around you I always feel very odd about what's under your headband?" He starred at her for a moment considering what she said. "Yes." He simply said and looked away.

"What is under it?" Ash asked leaning forward, he gave her a menacing glare before looking away.

"Nothing just let it be." With that he was gone just like before. 'What'd I do?' Ash asked herself as she got up in hopes of finding her way back to her friends.

Hiei's P.O.V

I disappeared from her view and reappeared back with the fox and every one else. "There you are what happened?" Kurama asked walking over to me.

"I told her the truth, about most things." I stated and leaned against a tree. He stood next to me and copied my actions.

"How did she take it?" "Hn." Translation: find out for yourself. "If she took it well why did you come back so suddenly?" The fox asked I could sense his eyes looking at me. How come he can read me like an open book?

"Fox how is it you can read me so well?" I asked not really knowing it until it was said.

"Hiei after a few hundred years of being by your side, you become really easy to read. Even if others can't." Why can't his answers just be short and simple?

"She was starting to ask about my Jagan." I said knowing I was defeated. "Let me guess you didn't know how to tell her about it so you retreated?"

"Hn," translation: yes. "So you just left her somewhere." The fox said starting to walk away. "Where are you going fox?" I asked still looking away, but I had picked up the sound of his footsteps.

"Someone has to go find Ash." I didn't reply to him, but just jumped up on my familiar branch.

Normal P.O.V

Ash walked silently until she saw Kurama walking in her direction. "Hey Kurama." She said running up to him.

"Hello, I see Hiei really did explain a lot." He said giving her a smile. "Let's just say it was vivid but very effective." She said as they continued to walk.

"Yes Hiei has a way of making his description short, but it is always enough to get the message through." Kurama stated as they entered the clearing to where Yusuke and Kuwabara where.

"Can you walk me home, I have to ask you some things?" Ash asked slightly embarrassed for her randomness.

"Of coarse, but don't be so embarrassed." 'Is he reading my mind?' Ash asked herself her eyes growing wide. "Sort of, let's just say I'm good at hearing people's thoughts, blame Hiei." He said chuckling a bit as they exited the park.

"So what did you want to ask me?" He asked as they turned down the street. "I want to know what is under Hiei's headband." Ash stated seriously.

A/N: SEE! Now you know why I need this definition! PLEASE SEND MY YOUR DEFINITIONS OF HIEI'S JAGAN EYE! IF YOU DON'T I CAN'T UPDATE! Until next time and until I get you definitions this is me signing off.

3


	5. the Jagan eye

EVERYONE thanks for reviewing I'm especially ticked I just about finished this chapter and my computer shut down with out letting me save it. So the story might not come out as it would have. Something you should know about me I HATE TO REPEAT MYSELF!

HieiFan666: I loved your definition and for that I am using it in my story! I like having you reading my story cause you are always good inspiration.

Luna88: Thanks for reviewing that part you requested will come up in a few more chapters I think.

**EVERYONE if you have any ideas about what Ash's dad should do to Ash to make Hiei come to her rescue please review them to me thanks a bunch.**

Chapter 5

Kurama pondered the question in his head for a moment, should he revel this or not finally he decided he would. "I don't suppose you know what a Jagan eye is?" "No" she replied giving him her full attention.

"I figured not, a Jagan eye is also called a 'evil eye' Hiei had one implanted a while ago. Anyway it allows him to read others thoughts and to find certain people as well as items much easier then others."

He paused for a moment then continued, "It also increases Hiei's power so he is able to use his ultimate attack called 'The Dragon of the Darkness Flame." (I thought it was called The dragon of the Mortal flame?)

"I remember him telling me one night that when he first got it implanted his power was decreased until he finally mastered it."

"Wow I would have never guessed anyway thank you for telling me the truth about Hiei, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ash said as they approached her house.

"Of coarse, but if he asks I didn't tell you." Ash laughed a bit and nodded, then walked up into her house.

She put her stuff down near the stairs and went into the kitchen to make her dinner. "Who was with you?" Her brother asked form the table. "Suiichi, my friend." Ash said starting to make herself a sandwich.

When he didn't respond Ash looked over to see why when a hand collided with her face knocking her to the ground. "Dad what are you doing?" She asked, that was a stupid question.

It was obvious he was way past drunk and being violent. Her dad grabbed her firmly be the wrist along with a knife. Ash let out a gasp of terror and struggled to get free but to know avail.

He made a deep gash across her arm then threw her to the ground when he was satisfied, retreating back to the living room. "Why don't you stand up to him?" Tom asked but when Ash went to look at him another hand slapped her across the face.

"Why don't you stand up to him? That's what's wrong with you Ash your weak, you never stand up to anyone so they push you around like that. For that you are weak and worthless, face it the world would be a lot better if you never existed!" He screamed at her then left the room.

Ash tried to hold back her tears but they fell anyway, slowly she made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom where there she repeated the all to familiar process of trying to clean off her wound wrap it, then go back to her room and cry herself to sleep.

Before sleep overtook her one last thought ran threw her mind, 'the only part is, is that he's right.'

A/N: Boy that was sad with the whole brother calling her worthless. I know it was very short but I wanted to make you happy so I updated twice in one day! Anyway if anyone has ideas about what Ash's dad should do to Ash to make Hiei come to her rescue then please review them to me THANKS A LOT I love you all!


	6. going to kill herself

OK now everyone reviewed me I am so happy! Anyway I don't really have a lot to say but I did forget to put a disclaimer so I will in this chapter that will carry on to my other chapters. Since I don't have anything to say except **I would still like to no what you think Ash's dad should do to her to make Hiei come save her. Thanks**

Starfall88: Ok well I'm taking it into consideration I could totally see how it would go with my story thanks bunches!

Hieifan666: Ok I get I get it. Do you have any ideas about what her family should do to her to get Hiei to help her?

Kyoshiri: I'm sure you do and I may need your help for that!

Animebishieluver: I'll take your Yusuke into consideration wait no I won't it'll be part of this chapter! Although I don't think it'll happen like that Hiei is very secretive

Disclaimer: I don not and will never own YYH and I will not repeat myself so this will go threw all my chapters! NOW ONTO THE STORY

Chapter 6

The house was once again quiet when Ash got up and got ready. Blood had soaked threw her bandages from the previous night and she would have to redo them.

'I hope no one finds out.' Ash said to herself sitting on the edge of her bed and changing her bandage. It was a Saturday but still Ash just couldn't stand to stay in her house for obvious reasons.

She grabbed a piece of toast that was left in the toaster probably from Tom, even though he was nowhere in sight.

The morning air was cool on Ash's face as she walked down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular. Finally she found herself at the park and surprisingly enough Yusuke and everyone were there.

"Hey guys." She called as she walked up to them, "Hey it's Ash." Said Yusuke as he ran up to her and slung his arm around her. Unfortunately it was the one her dad had cut.

She winced in pain just enough for Yusuke to notice. "Hey are you ok?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine." She lied trying to keep from screaming.

He didn't really seem to buy it but even so he let it go for the moment. "Kuwabara would you quit rubbing on Yukina like that. If you don't she won't have much of an arm anymore." Yusuke said letting go of Ash to go pry Kuwabara off Yukina

Ash shook her head and tried to put on a smile, and then she walked over to Kurama. "Hey what happened there?" He asked looking slightly over at her. "It's nothing."

"No, I can sense your pain." "is it always going to be where I can't hide anything from you guys." Ash asked trying to stray away from the subject as much as possible. "Yes, but you get used to it. But why are you in pain?" He asked now looking at her fully.

"It's nothing really." "Why are you trying to hide the truth?" Came Hiei's voice from behind. Ash jumped and looked over at him as he starred back with no emotion what's so ever on his face.

"I'm not." She said trying to keep he cool. 'Why am I even trying according to Kurama he can already go threw my mind.' Ash asked still staring at him. "Yes you are." He said. "Hiei don't pry into people." Kurama said raising his hand slightly.

'Shut up Fox you know as well as I do that if she doesn't do something one day it will kill her.' Hiei said almost shouted at the Fox.

'Hiei why do you care what happens to her, after all you were the one who said she was just a human, well now a demon but still.' Kurama said sarcastically but knowing he had hit a soft spot when Hiei didn't reply.

**Ok I need ideas ASAP if your wondering that's why I haven't updated as recently I haven't really been able to think of anything. I need all my FABULAS reviewers to send there ideas to me with their reviews thanks a lot and I will most likely take your ideas!**


	7. literally killing herself

Hey everyone I'm back sorry I didn't update sooner I had a party to go to! Anyway here's your next chapter. First thanks to everyone who reviewed I may not get a lot a day but they're all positive. Here are my fabulous reviewers.

Kyoshiri: I need idea's you want updates I need idea's (sorry to sound so mean.)

Gothic-ember: What did you do to those squirrels? By the way I need ideas

Hieifan666: Thanks for your awesome review I think I will be able to use it.

Kurayamiharii: First let me tell you how HARD it is to spell your name! Lol, anyway thanks for the idea I now think I can update as you see. THANKS!

Kevaiss: I love you to! I want all your ideas Ash won't throw herself off a bridge and I wasn't really thinking about making her suicidal but I have a idea about how something will come up and it has to do with that. Thanks totally I think cause your so spirited your going to be the second owner of this story! If anything happens to me it's automatically yours! **FEEL HONORED**!

**First I would like to give you a little hint about what will be in this chapter. Ash's dad will finally do that THING to Ash, Hiei will save her and there will be a cliffhanger! Ha, Ha I'm evil!**

Chapter 7

After having a fun day of watching Yusuke and Kuwabara Literally bash heads and yell at each other for nothing Ash had said she needed to be going and exited the park.

'That was some day I just hope Dad isn't as drunk as last night.' She said to herself and lightly grabbed the arm her dad had cut. "Why what happened last night?" Came Hiei's voice (AGAIN) from nowhere.

Ash jumped and removed her hand so he didn't see or think anything. "Nothing happened." She said trying to hide the thought from her mind so he couldn't find it if he was to go looking.

"Fine, but it's your own fault if you die." He said before disappearing as soon as he had come. Ash waited for a moment to see if he would reappear, when he didn't she turned and went on to her house.

Hiei's P.O.V

"Nothing happened." She said not even aware that there was a look of worry written all over her face.

Inconspicuously (secretly for all you who don't know what this means) I tried to see what had happened but somehow she had caught on to me and had hidden it from me. I wasn't at all satisfied with this answer but I gave simply saying, "Fine, but it's your own fault if you die."

I ran away (that sounds so bad but I didn't want to put transported.) quicker then her unusable demon seeing could pick up. I went into a nearby tree that was close to her eyes. I would see what happens over this night.

Normal P.O.V

(See I was going to end it here but that would be mean.)

Ash went quietly into her room with only getting yelled at once from her brother. She sat down and put her head into her hands. It felt like someone was near by, watching her every move.

She shook the feeling off and said to herself, 'how did my life ever become this way? I know it was mom's fault, she left me here with only my father.' Deep down Ash knew it wasn't her mothers' fault but it just felt good to blame someone other then herself.

It was awhile into the night before the loud thundering voice of her father was heard threw the entire house. "ASH!" He screamed up the stairs. Letting out a deep breath Ash went to her father.

"Yes." She said looking at the floor as she walked down the stairs. When she hit the bottom step her father dug a hidden knife into her stomach. Ahs winced in pain and started to fall as the pain shot threw her.

"I got fired from my job today and it's all your fault!" He screamed retrieving the knife, if it hadn't been for the nearby banister to grab hold of Ash would have fallen to the floor.

He took another lunge and hit her again, repeating the process until Ash was literally spitting blood. Her vision was slowly failing and she could barley move. 'So this is how I'm going to die? Killed by my own father.' She said as she looked up at her father as he went for another stab.

He stopped suddenly to Ash's surprise; she closed her eyes and reopened them to find her vision better for the moment. A blade was at her father's neck, wielding the blade stood Hiei.

"How did you get there you little bastered (sp?)?" He asked as Hiei drew his blade away and got ready to kill. "It doesn't matter. I will not allow you to hurt Ash and since you did I will have to kill you." He said thrusting his sword towards her fathers neck.

"Hiei please." He stopped suddenly but didn't look at Ash as she tried her best to speak. "Please don't kill my father, he may have hurt me and tried to kill me but he's still my father."

Hiei hesitated for a moment it didn't look as though he was questioning her words it looked more as though he was trying to fight the erg to kill him.

Hiei P.O.V sorry this is the only way I can explain this without getting you confused.

I stopped my attack at the last moment and thought about what she said. Then a voice came into my head, 'Just do it, it would be so easy. It would remind you of those glorious days you had when you would kill with no second thoughts.'

'I can't I would get sent to spirit jail.' (Don't know if it's the name but I can't think of the other name.) I tried to defend, 'And Kurama would be so displeased with me.'

'But to feel the lust of killing a pathetic human.' It said I must admit it was getting harder for me to say no. 'No.' And I kept it that way.

Normal P.O.V

"This is your last chance if you hurt her again I swear I will kill you." Hiei said going over to Ash and picking her up. Ash's breathing had become hard and her vision was no longer blurring but blacking out.

Her and Hiei went out the door with him still carrying her when he said "Hold on." That was the last thing she heard.

End

No I'm kidding but it would suck if I kept it like that.

Ash opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a large room. Remembering the incidents from the previous night she shot up quickly only to be met by a stinging pain.

"Don't get up you wounded." Came Kurama's voice from the side. It took a moment before she complied but soon went back onto a soft pillow. "I must say your father has a way of doing things." Kurama said walking over and applying something to her stomach wound.

"Yeah he does." Then it went silent. "Kurama where am I?" Ash asked looking around the room again. "I would figure you didn't remember the trip. You are at Genkia's (sp?) temple." "What exactly is a Genkia?" Kurama laughed at her question, "She is a powerful martial arts master who trains Yusuke."

Ash found out about what happened the previous night. When he was finished he got his stuff and walked out of the room explaining to her that she could not get out of bed.

Ash smiled and being the only thing she could think of she fell asleep again.

The next morning Ash was awoken by the whispering or talking people who sounded like Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You know you guys shouldn't talk so much." She said announcing her awakening.

"Hey you're up that's good." Kuwabara said with a goofy smile. "Yeah last night when Hiei brought you here we weren't even sure you would make it threw the night." Ash's eyes widened when she heard Yusuke say Hiei had brought her here.

"Surprising I didn't think Hiei cared for anyone." "Yeah it seems like that but he just said he smelled blood, found you and decided to bring you here since it would be a loss for us if you died."

Ash sighed and looked away, 'That's a turn for him.' She said to herself. The three talked for a while before Kurama came in and said they needed to leave so he could apply more stuff to her.

The next few day (I know I'm skipping days but there is something I really want to get to at the end of this chapter.) went on like this after the first day her demon healing ability had picked up and she was able to stand or walk for a while. She had not seen Hiei once since the incident.

One day while reading on the window seat that was in her room Yusuke came in with the phone. "We called you Dad and told him you were fine he say's he wants to speak with you."

'How stupid can he be I don't want to speak to my almost killer.' Ash said to herself but took the phone anyway.

"Hello." She said as Yusuke walked out of the room. "Don't say Hello to me like that, I don't know what the hell you did that night but just remember this you have to come home sometime and I'll be there." Then he hung up.

Ash's hand shook as she thought of what would happen. 'Maybe next time no one will be there to save me and he'll kill me.' Ash said looking frantically around the room.

'Tom was right the world would be better without me, no one would have to worry about me.' She mentally said spotting a knife that Kurama had used to cut her bandages.

She walked over to the table and retrieved it but then falling to her knees. 'The world will be better with out me.' She said over and over as the knife got closer to her open wrist.

Once again the words went threw her mind but now offering little comfort as the knife's blade hit her wrist.

End for now

Do I know how to torture you guys or don't I man that was awesome! But no you see why I had to skip a few days to get to that part. Thanks to everyone who contributed ideas to help me write this awesome chapter. Hoping it's longer and better until next time this is Forbiddensoul562 sighing off.

(**I'll be waiting for those reviews. Unless you guys don't want to know what happens to Ash then don't review.)**

5


	8. kill her

**EVERYONER THIS IS LIKE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING I HAVE EVER SAID! READ THIS BEFORE PROGRESSING! **Ok my parents are being all mean to me and like going to block me out of Fanfiction just cause some of it is rated R. I might be able to get it back or I might not, although it is in my favor. Anyway if you guys read my reviews to people or my answers to your reviews you no that the second owner to this story is someone named Kevaiss (LOVE YA MAN!) So for a while Kevaiss will probably own it. Also that means there probably won't be a lot of updates if any but I WILL be typing them and getting them ready to post. Don't worry this story will get finished some how!

Hieifan666: So do I even though I used to do it

Katora129: Thanks, and um ok here's your update

Sadandlonely: ok

Sonia: Don't worry I've read enough Fanfiction's to know not to do that

Animebishiluver: YES you read it so well, but ya that's sort of what happens

LonelyInDarkness: Sorry if I spelt your name wrong I can't read my own writing lol. Thanks I wasn't really trying but it's good to know I can do something without thinking.

Smart donkey: no

Wolf-black-flame: I don't really care if your demanding I'm used to it. LOL

Gothic-ember: Ya that'll do it. OH GOD NOT THE BUNNIES!

Kevaiss: This story might come to be yours soon, my parents are blocking me from Fanfiction and I only have

Now on with this chapter!

Last time: She walked over to the table and retrieved it (the knife) but then falling to her knees. 'The world will be better with out me.' She said over and over as the knife got closer to her open wrist.

Once again the words went threw her mind but now offering little comfort as the knife blade hit her wrist.

Present time Hiei P.O.V

I don't understand what made me do it but one morning I found myself walking into Ash's room. As I opened the door silently so to not wake her if she was asleep, I found her on the other side of the room, knife in hand and starting to slit her wrist.

Still not knowing what compelled me to do so I quickly used my demon speed to run over to her and knock the knife out of her hand. "What the hell are you doing." (Animebishiluver that was your part I just reconfigured it a little.)

She didn't answer me but just looked down still. I was patient for once I awaited her answer. 'Kill her.' These words fluttered into my head and suddenly I had the erg to kill her, but I held it back.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, my mouth was mentally dropping, how could she say that? Was she not aware of her own actions? "I asked you the same thing." "The world would be a better place without me here." She said almost instantly as tears formed into her eyes.

"I don't think so." She closed her eyes as if willing the tears to subside and not run down her face but unfortunately she failed miserably 'Kill her.' Once again they came and the erg was harder to resist.

"How would you know, you know nothing of my past, you have never lived threw my kind of pain." Oh how I wished to laugh at her stupidity but I held it back only releasing a small smirk.

How wrong she was, it was true I didn't know of her past but I could if I wanted to. But I have lived threw her type of pain, much more pain then she would ever know. 'Kill her' The words fluttered into my head unannounced again.

"So you were about to take your life and let the fox and the others mourn your death?" 'Nice' I told myself as she looked up into my solid face. "I didn't want that but I have to go home sometime and then my father will be there. I don't know how much longer I can take that."

"Don't go home." 'Simple but effective.' I said again. "I have to." "There is a lot of room in this temple and I'm sure Yukina and Genkai (Thanks HieiFan666 for telling me how to spell it.) Wouldn't mind." 'Kill her.' I could feel my hand drifting to the hilt of my Katana and I had to mentally slap myself a few times to get myself to stop.

She just looked at me in a wonder type of look. "Then he'll come looking for me he'll find a way to get me." She drooped her head slightly. I really couldn't believe it, it was like she was trying to find some way to suicide.

"Don't worry the fox will be there, for you to. As hard as it is to believe suicide is not the answer even if it seems that way." I should no. 'Kill her.'

"How should you know?" She seemed to believe me but still had to ask. "Hn, some of us has been threw a bad past." 'Why am I opening up to her?' I asked myself

Ash didn't say anything but her actions caught me off guard; she smiled a bit and threw her arms around me in a hug. I was left with my eyes wide and arms on my sides. After she finished with that I got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Hiei." I looked at her for a moment and relied "Hn." Then left out the door.

Normal P.O.V

"You have a way with words." Came Kurama's voice from behind. "Where you listening fox?" Hiei asked looking strait ahead. Hiei was a little disturbed by his sudden erg to kill Ash.

"Not really your energy was really flaring, I could feel it on the other side of the house. When I came to see what was wrong I found you in her room but I didn't hear much, what happened?" He asked walking over to his friend.

"That's none of your concern fox, let it go." Hiei started to walk down the hall when Kurama's voice stopped him. "Hiei there had to have been something wrong with you in there, I haven't seen your energy flare like that since you were a murderer with no mercy to your name."

Hiei was smart enough to know his own defeat and knew it would be pointless to go up against the fox so he gave in. (for once.)

"When I went in she was about a second from slitting her wrists, when I had stopped her and we talked about it ever so often I would find the erg to kill her. I didn't really care but soon it got to the point I was about to take out my sword if I didn't slap myself." He explained looking back to see the fox's expression.

(Is it just me or does Hiei talk a lot in this? Oh sorry.) Kurama had a look of pure worry on his face when he walked up closer,

"But what drove this erg?"

"How should I know?"

"Can you contain this erg?" Kurama asked still worried.

"Of coarse." Then Hiei disappeared.

'Stupid fox, doesn't even think I can contain myself.' Hiei said to himself as he reappeared in his tree not far from the temple (Well duh he has to be near Yukina. By the way lets say it was night when this happened, it just makes more sense.)

Ash's P.O.V

I had fallen asleep a little after my experience with Hiei, but later on I was awoken by the sound of someone coming in threw my window.

I guess my demon hearing must have picked up because I normally wouldn't hear such a faint sound.

I opened my eyes slowly only to be met by a pair of crimson eyes. As moonlight entered the room I could make out Hiei's figure standing on my bed.

I let out a gasp as he drew his sword, which blinded me for a moment as it hit the moonlight. Once again I thought about how this was going to be my end.

Thinking of nothing else to do I let out a scream as he went forward to kill me.

End for now

Ha, ha I just like to do this to everyone just cause you guys are always then literally begging to know what happens. I have to go now so I can go to the movies and get a DVD guess what it is it's going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho (sp?) DVD with like ALL Hiei YAY!

Bye for now Forbiddensoul562

4


	9. restless soul

**EVERYONE ok good news I might get till the end of the month to have fanfiction then after word I might still have it but only time will tell. Am I nice to you all or what! I'm going to make this announcement short cause I have a lot of reviewers YAY!**

The Flame Alchemist: First I love your pen name it's awesome! But here is your update.

HieiFan666: As much as I love you and want to explain this to you it would take this chapter away from it's meaning, so you'll just have to read.

Animebishiluver: how do you know I can't hear what your thinking lol?

LonelyInDarkness: Yes it's ok a lot of people hate me I like Sesshomaru to! Wait didn't I already say this?

Kevaiss: I'm sure you wouldn't screw it up that bad if at all, but ya they have no consideration for the story. LOVE YA TO!

Kyoshiri: Ya me to, I don't mind

Wolf-black-flame: ok

Lil-inu: your welcome and let me tell you it is a REAL honor to be on your favorite author AND story list!

Kurayamihikari: awesomeness, now I have two more words in Japanese arigato (I probably spelled that wrong) for rambling! Lol ok here's your sanity saving update.

Ok this is just a reminder besides the fact that I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho **but this story might not be as good as I wanted it to be but I had it planned in my mind when I was writing the last chapter. Anyway just remember I'M TRYING MY BEST! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cry in the corner because this chapter is not good. Cries Hey at least this chapter won't be a cliffhanger**

Chapter 9

Hiei didn't need to use his speed to know he had a clean shot at her, but she let out a scream anyway. 'No use it won't do you any good.' He said as he drew closer.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Kurama ran in flinging a rope that looked like a thorny vine. "Hiei." He said wiping it around Hiei and bringing him to the floor about a millisecond before he hit Ash.

He struggled to free himself but Kurama had it firmly on him. "Why's it always me." Ash said swinging her legs off the bed. "What happened?" She asked looking at the struggling Hiei.

"I'm not completely sure." Kurama said picking a odd flower from his pocket, the leaves were a deep lush green as if freshly picked and it had pale blue petals with a deep blue center. Kurama held it under Hiei's nose until Hiei stopped struggling and his eyelids dropped.

"What did you do?" Kurama smiled a bit at Ash's random question, 'I guess I can't blame her.' He said to himself picking up the now asleep Hiei and motioning for Ash to follow.

"That was a calming flower I grew, it calms Hiei's restless soul to the point where he falls asleep." 'Restless soul, what does that mean?' Ash asked herself but didn't want to answer yet as Kurama opened a door and laid Hiei on a bed gently undoing the vine which then transformed into a red rose.

He silently shut the door and he led them into the kitchen. "It's best if your not left alone for a while, Hiei is a very," then he paused as if looking for the right words. "Unreadable demon. We won't be completely sure if he is right until he wakes up and even then we must be on caution."

"I don't understand, what did you mean by Hiei's restless soul?" Ash asked figuring she would make herself a cup of hot chocolate (yeah chocolate's always the answer but lets just say she's looking threw all the cupboards, she really hadn't been out much.)

"I guess I can't blame you for not knowing, Hiei-." But before he could go on Hiei pushed himself into his thoughts and said, 'don't say a word fox.'

'So your up, that was quicker then usual.' Kurama sent back.

'No I'm not but our minds are linked remember. I can sense when your speaking about me.' Hiei explained

'Hiei she has a right to know.' Kurama said then started to cut the link between them but Hiei forced in one last message, 'When I get up I'm going to kill you!'

'Hiei you have known me for to long to know I would never tell her anything without your approval first.' Then he cut the link and looked back into Ash's confused eyes.

"Sorry, anyway since Hiei has put a death threat to me and he might be bound not to kill humans but that doesn't mean he can't kill demons

(lol) I'll just tell you that he had a very disturbing past, and sometimes that tends to get the best of him." (Oh you cannot deny that when he went to unleash the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame he was like going nuts with power.)

"Do you think he would tell me if I asked him?" Ash asked taking a sip of her drink.

"It's hard to say, probably but still probably not, it's hard for him to revisit his past memories and actions. But it probably wouldn't hurt to at least ask him to tell you, he does seem to open up well to you."

'Then I'm going to find out everything.' Ash said to herself but still kept a straight face.

End for now (ya ya i know it was short you don't need to tell me **JUST READ THE BOTTOM NOW) **

Ok now you got a good picture of what is to come in the next chapter but how will Ash ask Hiei to tell her I NEED YOUR IDEAS! **Kevaiss This is where your idea having thing will REALLY come in handy **but ideas are REALLY WELCOMED from everyone else.

3


	10. trouble with the poptart!

Ok that wait didn't really take so long but thanks to the second owner of this story Kevaiss he/she I don't know which sorry gave me GREAT idea's and I don't think I got any one else that really gave any ideas. But just reading what she thought should happen gave me an idea of how I would word this chapter so here it goes.

Darkgost: You'll find out in upcoming chapters if not this one.

Kyoshiri: You cannot mean that! I'm going to cry thanks!

Kevaiss: Thanks for all your WONDERFFUL idea's! They weren't bad and I don't really care if it takes up half or even all the page! LOVE YA!

**OK SORTA IMPORTANT **now if everyone looks into my favorite story list you will notice I have my own story in there but that's just because as you know my parents screwed up the whole parental blocking thing and it won't let me onto it by myself so I have to get onto it by my favorites just so you know.

Chapter 10 (I believe)

Ash and Kurama had fallen asleep on the couch not long after they're little discussion and as the minutes passed Ash was starting to doubt talking to Hiei about his past.

The warm morning sun shown in Ash's eyes stirring her from her light sleep. She looked around the room in confusion before remembering what happened. She looked over to find Kurama still asleep on a chair next to her.

She got up and walked back to her room and went over to her dresser for the day's cloths. She found a pair of cream-colored cargo's and a long black T-shirt. She didn't even bother to put on any shoes but just went out the door and to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I thought you would be up." Came Kurama's voice from behind not long later. Ash smiled and nodded, 'Better go check on Hiei.' Kurama thought to himself turning and leaving down the hall silently.

Peaking in threw the door Kurama was glad to see Hiei up and sitting on the windowsill. "Good morning Hiei." He said walking in and closing the door silently. "What happened last night?" Hiei asked turning his head slightly.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Surprising, you almost killed Ash last night. Do you know what happened?" He explained and gave a worried look, "I don't one minute I'm in my tree the next I'm here." "Do you think it was that urge to kill Ash like yesterday afternoon?" Kurama asked looking at the situation better in his mind. He had always liked and been good at puzzles in both his life's but this one was especially confusing.

"Most likely, I-I didn't hurt her did I?" Kurama smiled at this, no matter how much Hiei denied liking Ash deep down he really did and it was becoming more easily to see to Kurama.

"No Hiei, I could sense your energy flaring again and went to Ash's room just incase you decided to go there." Hiei seemed a little more relieved (I don't know if I spelt that right, stupid spell check!) by this.

"Would you like breakfast Hiei?" Kurama asked getting up and opening the door. "Hn." Was all he said but reluctantly got up and followed the fox out into the kitchen.

Hiei P.O.V

I am somewhat glad I didn't hurt Ash last night but I don't understand what happened to make me do something to her, she did nothing wrong.

I followed the fox out into the spacious kitchen, Ash sat on the couch in the connecting living room reading a book and eating a ningen food I think they called, 'Pop tart.' How they can eat these foods is beyond me but seeing as it's the only thing here it's either eat or starve.

I could sense Ash looking up at me and smiling, I was in to much denial right now to meet her eyes. My Jagan could also sense that she had something important to ask me, I guess I'll have to stick around to find out. Kurama opened up a box and handed me a silver package.

**(I have to tell you before you go on that this is like the best part!)**

I sat at the table and looked at this paper that denied me access to my food. Finding no other alternatives I took my teeth and started to try and rip the paper to shreds but I had no luck.

A low growl was admitted from my throat as I looked at the paper again that now sat on the table. I poked it a few times to just make sure there was food inside to be fighting so hard for. I didn't understand, was I supposed to eat this paper or what.

I once again picked up the silver paper and examined it before biting into it. Ok this wasn't working all I got was the food being cut by my teeth. 'Damn this thing is impenetrable.'

I heard Kurama laughing silently; I held the bag and gave him a glare. "It's not as easy as it looks." I said as he took it from me, grabbed both sides and pulled. The paper opened to find destroyed food.

He sat down and opened his own bag and we began to eat as I thought about why this foil would open for him but deny me.

Normal P.O.V (**I thought it was funny**! )

After breakfast had been finished Hiei disappeared out of sight. "He seems in a good mood." Ash said closing her book and walking over to Kurama. "Yes he's still in a bit of denial about last night." He explained.

"You think he would tell me anything if I asked him?" Ash asked considering asking Hiei about his past again.

"Hiei has a hard time talking about that, even to me and I've known him for hundreds of years. He might though, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Kurama said looking at Ash and giving her a devious smile.

Ash nodded and went for the front door. "By the way what ever happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara?" (I think I spelled that right.) "They will be over later, it takes them forever to get out of bed in the morning." They both laughed and Ash went out the door.

It wasn't hard to find Hiei; he sat on a ledge just looking over the temple. Ash took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey Hiei," "Hn." Ash rested her arms on the same ledge as him and searched her mind for something to say.

"Hiei are you mad at me?" He looked over at her but there was no way to read his facial expression.

'How can she say that? It should be me asking her that.' He said to himself but forgetting he hadn't answered. "I'm sorry if you are, I'm sorry for whatever I did." (Ok does anyone read Fruits Basket cause she is sounding like Tohru right now!)

"I'm not mad at you it should be you mad at me." He finally said, "It wasn't your fault, Kurama says you couldn't do anything about it." Hiei eyed her for a moment then looked away.

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?" 'Here I go let's hope he doesn't yell at me.'

"Sure."

"Why did you have such a disturbing past?" Hiei's eyes widened at the question. 'I will kill that fox! Oh well I guess I should answer her question in repay for what I did.' He told himself before answering.

"You don't want to know." "Yes I do Hiei, please tell me." Ash begged

"Alright I'll tell you." And he began.

End for now.

**IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER NOW READ THIS OR NO UPDATES!**Ok I know I promised to tell you Hiei's past in this chapter, but as I got closer to the ending I realized I may be a Hiei fan but I can't put his past into words so guess what… If anyone has any good descriptions **(KEVAISS THIS INCUDES YOU YOUR IDEAS ARE BETTER THEN YOU THINK**!) then please review them to me as usual. Thanks! So you should I know I can't update this chapter until you send me something so review PLEASE!


	11. the two past's

Ok now believe it or not I'm updating even though I told everyone I needed idea's, why you ask? Because my wonderful second owner to this story Kevaiss gave me like Hiei's WHOLE life starting form his birth and by the way sorry I can only use parts of it. ANYWAY next time I need idea's please be sure to submit them.

Also if everyone looks at my profile it says at the bottom that if anyone has any quotes they like and want posted I am open and will be more then happy to put them in. Also so they don't look like mine I'll put your name because you submitted it to me! Please do this I feel like the only one without quotes!

Reviews

TheFlameAlchemist: (sorry if I spelled your name wrong!) Yeah we all have those moments I do like all the time lol!

Zero D. Allen: Thanks I'll try!

Kevaiss: Ok so are you really a girl cause that confused me a little? It's ok if you don't come up with anything, and I usually update by 6 or 7. Thanks for the update about the pop tart! Oh and of coarse your idea's don't suck, if no one uses them I'll be the one to use them, there awesome! Next! Of coarse I don't hate you so much for going out of your way to get that long summery I'll be using it! LUV YA!

Kurayamihikari: Any words would be fine! I really enjoy learning Japanese but i only learn it from fanfictions lol! By the way your not a suckup. If you have any ideas and you want toreview them to me be sure to do so i take ideas from people uther then Kevaiss to!

**Ok I'm still accepting QUOTES AND IDEA'S!**

Chapter 11

Previously: "Alright I'll tell you." And he began (I know that's short but it was the last thing that was said.)

NOW

(Please don't yell at me if this is wrong, from what I know and from what Kevaiss sent me it seems right but still please don't yell if it's wrong.)

"I'm sure you don't know what a koorime (sp?) Are do you?" Ash shook her head. "It's a type of demon race that is only females and have ice powers." "I'm a koorime, my mother broke the koorime law and mated with a fire demon, producing me and my sister."

"You have a sister, who?" Ash broke in. "Her name is Yukina, she was born a full ice koorime and was left be, but me, I was a male and instead of being ice I am fire. This could not be, so before they threw me off the koorime cliff down into the rest of the Makai (sp?) the elders proclaimed me a 'forbidden child.'

Then my mother's friend took the two tear gems my mother cried, gave one to Yukina and one to me, then they threw me off to my death."

"But fortunately you didn't die." Ash pointed out putting a small smile on.

"Unfortunately, I lived." Hiei said correcting her. She gave him a questioning look and before she could ask he continued the story.

"I was barley alive, not able to protect myself, and not wanted by anyone. A band of thieves found me and took me. They taught me survival skills, how to fight, and things like that. After awhile they deserted me, fearing I would become to strong, they hadn't even been able to sense that I was already an A class demon at this young age."

"And that's good?"

"Yes, demons can train there whole lives and still barley be an A class." (I don't know if this is right but for my story it is.)

"I had heard from someone that my sister had left the safety of the Koorime Island to search for me, her mysterious brother she had never known." "I went to a demon named Shigure to get a…" He paused and looked away.

'I'll hold off on that part she doesn't need to know.' Hiei told himself searching for a spot to come back to.

"Anyway after awhile I went in search of the famous Yoko Kurama. But when I had found him he had taken a form of a human as you see today. After fighting, I lost; he healed me for some reason. I left and came back to him a few years later to steal the three mystical items.

He had some other reason for wanting the 'mirror of forlorn hope' and went to use it. Yusuke being a spirit detective beat both of us as well as a fool named Goki (sp?) and instead of being sent to the spirit jail Kurama volunteered us to work with Yusuke, that's it."

Ash was speechless. "So from what you told me your not very good at fighting then are you?" Ash asked with a smirk on her face. Hiei starred back at her and in a flash was gone reappearing again behind her with his katana on her neck.

"I'm a lot stronger then anyone here. Kurama even has a picture of when we went to a Dark Tournament and I blew out half of the stadium with one attack." He said removing the blade and starting to walk away. (The time he used his Dragon Of The Darkness Flame for the second time. IT WAS AWSOME!)

"Where are you going?" Ash asked stopping him suddenly. He didn't answer but just disappeared from sight.

'Now that I think about it he did sound like he skipped a part in his story.' Ash thought starting to walk away. "I did but you don't need to know it." Came Hiei's voice from behind.

Ash jumped and turned around, "Can you read my thoughts to?"

"Yes." 'I can communicate to.' He said in her head.

"That's kind of creepy, how can you do that?"

"It's none of your business. I told you my story, now it's your turn tell me your history." He said leaning on the railing again. Ash was hesitant but decided she could.

"I never really was told where I was born. I remember living with my mom when I was young and we seemed happy. But one night she came into my room and told me that she had to go." Ash looked at the ground

"I don't remember much about her I was still small, but after words my Dad started to get abusive towards me, and as you can tell it only got worse. I learned over time that it was better to just stay alone and not make friends we moved about every two or three months until now. Well that's my history not very long." Ash said smiling.

'How is it she can live threw so much and yet she still finds a way to put on a smile?' Hiei asked himself still looking at her.

"How come you think it's so unfortunate that you lived?" She asked bringing Hiei out of his thoughts.

"I live this life constantly carrying the mark of 'forbidden child.' No one could love a forbidden, one thrown out by there own people. I would have committed suicide years ago if it weren't for Yuknia, having to protect her." He seemed hesitant to talk about it.

"There's always Kurama and me to!" Ash said with a happy smile. Hiei just starred at her with his unemotional face. 'Maybe so I just hope you'll live that long.' He said looking away.

**(Ok what Hiei meant **by this was his urges to kill her and how they can take over him and like go and kill her, you get the point)

End for now

**Ok I'm done for now if anyone has ideas about what should come out I'm open for exceptions. Just review them to me and I'll get back to you on them! I'm going to keep this little message short now so until next time keep sending those quotes and idea's and I'll take them!**


	12. training

OK now everyone reviewed me and I was happy about that. I'm going to put this even if you DON'T look in my reviews thing but yeah, if you do you will notice one of the reviews addressed myself! I was at school, in the library on the Internet, got board and thought I'd review to my own story lol. Just so you no!

Reviewers

LonelyInDarkness: Ok I can't read my own handwriting so I'm just going to put what I CAN read. I'm just as obsessed, as you and I might need Kurama's later. You have struck an idea in my head, YAY!

Kevaiss: I like your idea and totally understand; I think sometime I'll use that idea.

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi: She's a demon, and it wasn't really meant to be fluffy.

**READ FIRST**! Ok I was rereading over my previous chapters and I wasn't sure if I had really said if Ash was a demon or not so I'll say it now, Ash is a Fire demon, kind of like Hiei but not Koorime. Anyway the reason she hasn't been doing anything about it is because she doesn't really believe it yet. Hope that cleared everything up!

Chapter 12 Don't blame me if this one is bad I didn't really have any inspiration so it's coming right out of my head!

It didn't take much longer for Kuwabara and Yusuke to come running up the steps of the temple. "Ha I beat you!" Kuwabara said joyfully down to Yusuke who came up later.

"Shut up would ya! Hey Ash, didn't really plan on seeing you out here." Yusuke said tipping his head slightly. (Lol) "Yeah I needed some fresh air." Ash said looking back to where Hiei had previously sat, but he was gone.

'I wonder where he always is?' Ash asked herself before walking into the house with Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hey Kurama, where's shorty?" Kuwabara asked sitting on the couch.

"Probably in the trees around the temple as usual." Kurama said entering the living room. "I'm going for a walk." Ash announced getting up and walking out the door.

Ash looked down the long stairway and began her way down. It didn't take long for her klutz self to take effect; soon she tripped and was beginning to fly forward. She let out a scream as she went forward ready to flip her way down the stairs.

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her in her stomach. "For a demon you really are a klutz." Came Hiei's voice as he sat her down. "Why do you say that? It can't be true." Ash asked sitting on the steps.

"Because it's true, any demon could tell just by looking at you." He turned away. "Then I must be a weak one, I can't do anything." Ash said smiling a bit.

"You are, but that doesn't mean you can't get better."

"Then will you teach me?"

"Hn."

"Please." Hiei just looked at her thinking about how to tell her no. 'Come on Hiei you're the only fire demon around.' Kurama said entering his mind.

Hiei growled at the fox making Ash wonder if she had pushed him to far. 'No.' 'Maybe your right, it might be hard for you to contain your urge to kill her if your trying to teach her attacks.'

'I can contain myself just fine, and if you were so worried about her you wouldn't have let her walk around the temple by herself.' (He has a point.)

'If you can contain yourself then what reason do you have not to teach her?' 'Fine.'

"The fox has persuaded me to train you to fight and so on. I have to tell you though it will not be easy." Ash was a little confused by how Kurama could persuade him if he wasn't around but perked up instantly.

"Great!" 'I still want to know how he can talk to people in there thoughts.' Ash thought as Hiei rolled his eyes at her happiness.

A/N yes I know it's short, but if you want more chapters you have to give me idea's and just from this chapter that wasn't good at all you can tell how I am if left on my own!

**Please send reviews, ideas, AND QUOTES! ASAP**


	13. IMPORTANT note Read or die!

Everyone this is just a A/N chapter cause I have a idea I just don't want to get random objects thrown at me by you all so I will consult you before posting anything else

reviewers:

ok there were A LOT of reviews and I don't want to write them all so I'll only do like one and that's to my second owner, don't get mad.

Kevaiss: Hey ok thanks do you have a e-mail, so I can send you idea's?

Ok I have a idea, what would it be like if Hiei and Ash switched places and they had to stay that way for awhile I thought that would be HILARIOUS! I just wanted to consult you and ask what you thought and then decide

If you guys have any BETTER idea's or comments review them to me and I'll get back to you I promise.

Also guys, honestly, when I said I wanted quotes I thought you would know I meant Anime quotes like things Yusuke or Kurama said, but from any show and any person is fine with me!

That's all I said and I'll be waiting for your reviews!


	14. someone killed

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated sooner, yesterday i went on this vacation with my family so i couldn't really update. But i did now YAY!

Ok here's what's going on if you like DISTURBING Inuyasha stories be on the lookout for my friend Tiffany's (AKA Stantonluver) story, I don't know the name of it but it will be updated onto the site now. When that happens I'll put the name of it in my chapter (Well actually i kinda told you a lot already.) I have a lot of reviews so I'll leave it here. By the way if you DO read this please note that she is VERY hyper so...yeah i think you get it.

**REVIEWERS**:

KuraKurama: Sorry if I spelled your name wrong but I can't read my handwriting. Anyway I thought there was a third person, what dose she do?

Mulford: Hey ok I'll try that, thanks.

HieiFan666: ok

LonelyInDarkness: Your welcome, lol glad your easy going

Amarilisi: Ok I'll take your help

Sapphire767: Ok I think I get it

Gokesgirl-saiyuki: Ok

Kyoshiri: ok

Sadandlonely: ok

Kurayamihikari: ok any word is fine still, I liked the ones you sent!

Yo-kun: Ok it's ok do you need any ideas, I'm willing to help? I like that nickname, thanks a lot. No her father is not a demon, and he's not controlling Hiei but I can see where you would think that.

**Chapter, uh I think I'm on 14: **Ok first i want to say i really liked the way this story turned out and i hope you guys do like it. **Please tell me your thoughts**!

The day had moved on and night had soon fallen, Hiei had taught Ash simple things like how to concentrate hard enough to make a fire form in her palm. Ash had been very happy with her newly found power but it seemed as though Hiei was holding back.

As Ash turned in her sleep a voice filled her head, 'I was hoping you wouldn't find out about your power, no matter you won't get very strong.'

Ash shot upright and looked around the room. "Kurama? Hiei?" She said silently looking around the dark room. This night felt very strange to her, there was no sound. No rustling of the nearby trees, no distant owls, nothing.

There wasn't even any moonlight filtering in threw her window, this made Ash feel a little uneasy. 'Who are you?' She mentally asked.

'Why should I tell you, it would make this less fun?' Ash was confused about the words but listened intently. 'But you should know me Ash.'

'Why.'

'Why you ask, well, I'm the one who killed your mother.'

Ash's eyes started trembling, but the voice in her head sounded like it was having fun torturing her like this.

'Your lying, my mother is still alive. She told me she would find me someday.' (Ash had left out this part when she was explaining to Hiei.)

'Fool, your mother might have been very powerful but not enough to beat me. Why do you care anyway, what did she ever do to you? She left your family and left you with your abusive father, you probably don't even know her name.'

"You're lying." Ash said standing up but falling to her knees. He had to be lying, but deep down Ash knew that he was right. She had been young when her mom left, she didn't know anything about the mother.

'Now I will have to find you.' Then Ash could feel something heavy leaving her head and once again she was left with only silence. Ash didn't know what to do, she didn't even know who this voice was, or how to stop it. Why was it after her in the first place?

'Whatever happens I can't get Kurama and the others involved, it would only put them in danger.' Ash thought to herself as she slid up into her bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

MORNING

Ash sat at the table staring at her bowl of cereal as if it held something of interest. "Is something wrong Ash?" Kurama asked lowering his head to meet her glance. "No I'm fine why?" She lied

"You just seem like something is bothering you."

"No everything is fine, do you know where Hiei is, I would have thought he would have got me for more training."

'Odd.' Kurama thought to himself but kept it to himself. "No I don't that's very odd of Hiei, maybe he will return later on." Kurama walked away from the table but not before giving Ash a smile that made her feel better.

'Yes he will probably return.' Ash thought as she went to wash her dishes.

WRONG! Days went on and still there was know sign of Hiei, Ash had become more apprehensive about why he wasn't there while Kurama became more suspicious about Ash. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't really notice and if they did they didn't care.

Finally Ash walked down the stairs one morning to find Hiei sitting at the window seat.

"Where have you been Hiei?" She asked walking over and sitting on the couch that was next to the window.

"Hn." (Translation: Nowhere.)

"He means nowhere." Kurama said entering the room but then moving to the kitchen. Hiei gave him a glare but didn't respond. Ash just shook her head at his stubbornness and went to get the morning paper.

She sat at the table after retrieving it from the bottom of the temple and opened it to the front page. Ash literally dropped her spoon at the picture on the front page.

End for now

…

…

…

Not, I knew everyone would kill me if I left it there and I have already given you ENOUGH major cliffhangers so I'll just shut up and let you find out what she saw.

There on the front page was a picture of her house, police cars, and bystanders were staring in wonder as two men took out a stretcher with a body on it. Frantically Ash skimmed over the text.

'Last night a man (37) (let's say he's that age, but don't yell at me if I'm way off, I've never been good at numbers lol.) died in what looked like a brutal murder, nothing was left at the scene to show how he was killed. He was found with deep gashes that looked as though he had been stabbed with a sword multiple times.'

This last part made Ash wonder

'The man seemed to died not long after this attack, as said before nothing was found as to who this mysterious killer was but police are on the lookout.'

(Ok now I know that was a short story but from the information I gave you I think you understand what Ash thought about who killed her Dad.)

That was the entire story; Ash didn't know what to do. So she just sat there and looked at the picture. Kurama came over and looked over her shoulder. "Isn't that your house Ash?"

Ash just nodded slightly and gave him the page to read. Kurama stepped back and quickly read over the story. He put the page down and they both looked over at Hiei who was still looking out the window.

"Hiei." Kurama said as if scolding him, "You didn't."

"Depends." He said not turning his head but making eye contact with Kurama.

"Did you kill Ash's father?"

"Hn."

"Hiei did you or did you not kill Ash's father!" Kurama seemed to be short tempered at this point.

"Do you think I want to go to Spirit Jail? Of coarse I didn't kill her pathetic Father." (Ok sorry but I don't know what everyone calls it so I'm just leaving it at that.)

"But it says he seemed to be killed with a sword and you're the only person, I know that carries a sword around 24/7." Ash said as Hiei's eyes went down to the sword tied to his side.

He looked up at Ash and then appeared before her.

Hiei's P.O.V

I looked down at my Katana and then back at Ash, I went over to her faster then her pathetic untrained eyes could pick up.

"I have a sentence binding me, if I wanted to I would have killed him a while ago, but I didn't. I'm not going to break my sentence just to get thrown into spirit jail, after it is up I can do what I want, I can kill who I want." A little harsher then I wanted, but I was right though.

The fox closed his eyes as though remembering what Kuenma (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) Said had caused him some sort of pain, I didn't understand why he put up with humans for longer then he had to but I ignored it.

"I believe you Hiei and can understand your evidence. But we have no proof that you didn't do it Hiei. The way he was killed, your absence the last few days, and your hatred toward her father. Everyone knows in all three worlds the way you kill is quick and precise it wouldn't surprise me that Koenma heard about this and called to question you."

Ash didn't say anything and I was SERIOUSLY wondering what she was thinking about, I started to ease into her mind without her noticing but Kurama's mentally brought me back.

"Hiei, don't do it." I growled a little bit and looked away. "I have good reason for my absence but I still didn't kill him."

Normal P.O.V

'What if it was that guy from a few nights ago?' Ash thought to herself as Hiei tried to defend himself and Kurama tried to defend both sides, but Ash didn't understand why, it was obvious Hiei had done it.

NOW end for now.

A/N: I'm going to leave it here because I have this awesome idea for a regular story in my sometimes thinking head and I want to start writing it before I have to go to a certain meeting. If you have any ideas and quotes please review them to me, don't do links because I'm not good at them lol. Anyway as always all ideas will be taken into SERIOUS consideration now that I have a plot sort of.

5


	15. i believe you

BAD NEWS: Hey everyone I have some bad news something bad happened to the floppy disk that I use to save all my chapters on and I lost all of it! I have to start a new folder and everything, dude this sucks! **Also I had this awesome new story for all of you **it was called 'Suicide from the Inside' and it was all ready to get uploaded and since it was on my floppy I lost it. I decided I would update this and upload that next.

That story is a anguish/drama story and I WILL tell you that it has Hiei committing suicide, but will he survive? Who knows I don't lol. Anyway I'll type this all up for you again. Please go to my profile to find it and read it please!

Hieifan666: I'm right there with you but you'll just have to find out

Yodai hiro: ok thanks if you have anything new please send it to me or at least tell me

LonelyInDarkness: Thanks for your support I'm glad you really like it! No nobody gives me a hard time unless I left with a huge cliffhanger then they yell at me to update but I know how it feels lol! Thanks for your concern I'm glad you like my story!

KaraKurama: Ok thanks you so much! Then is that the reason your pen name is like that or what?

Kurayamihikari: Ok first thanks for your offer do you have any element words life fire, water, that sort of thing I might be able to use a couple of those. No I don't really know where Hiei was myself I just needed him gone for the suspicion of it. He didn't kill her dad.

Kyoshiri: Yeah I know that's kind of bad but as you will see things go worse then get better YAY!

**_OK to everyone _**You guys are to good you! All of you see threw my cliffhangers and everything! Read my next story and lets see how well you do about foretelling what'll happen!

**Chapter 15 **this still sucks!

Hiei finally gave up trying to defend himself and retreated to his usual window seat. Ash sat on the couch next to him and just starred at nothing in particular, she was trying to wonder about what was going on.

All of a sudden yelling filled Kurama, Hiei, and Ash's ears. Ash turned and looked out the window to see Yusuke and Kuwabara (Sorry if his name is not right but I don't have anything to go back and look from.)

The two ran almost on top of each other trying to get a lead until finally they both jammed threw the front door.

"Hiei what did you do!" They both shouted at once. "Great here's round two." Hiei mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Hiei what did you do!" Kuwabara shouted again, "yeah you know your not allowed to kill, especially humans." Yusuke finished being a little more calm. "Why don't you be specific on what you're talking about Yusuke?" Kurama said entering the room but rubbing his ears (from there yelling.)

"Hiei killed that guy." "Yeah what did he ever do to you?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted again (remember they never went to Ash's house so they don't know it's her father but can you imagine what they will do when they DO find out?)

"I didn't kill anyone detective." Hiei spat giving him a glare. "Koenma is going to be all over you shrimp." Kuwabara laughed at him.

"I didn't kill anyone ok!"

"Yusuke please not now." Kurama shook his head and lead them into the kitchen to explain to them what really happened, this left Ash and Hiei sitting in complete silence, but Ash had come to a conclusion.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I don't think you killed my father." This made Hiei turn his head in suspicion.

"Why?"

'I don't know.' Ash told herself and was about to end the conversation quickly but Hiei but in.

"Just tell me." 'How does he do that?' Ash wondered. "It's none of your business." He seemed a little annoyed but still he watched and waited for her answer.

Ash took a deep breath and knew she was only digging herself a bigger hole but decided she had gotten this far why not finish what she had started?

"A few nights ago…" And she continued on telling him the story of the voice in her head

End for now

Yes completely short but I have REGAINED my confidence and am going to beat the clock in writing my other story but if I do this you all had better go read it then review to me. If you do I will update BOTH stories YAY double the fun!

_Forbiddensoul562_


	16. mysterious killer

Hey Everyone I just thought it would be good to update on EASTER YAY! I got a lot of Chocolate YAY! SO I'm kind of hyped. Also I'm stuck at the computer all day since I went Skating last night for three hours! (Stantonluver I blame you you're the one who made me go!) Sorry, anyway so I'll DESPERATLY try to make this as long as I can!

Reviewers

Hieifan666: Of coarse he has to get his revenge! That's just how Hiei is, just…not right now.

Yodai Hiro: I loved it as I said in the review! But still thanks I feel sooooo honored by you! By the way you have struck a new idea into my not thinking head that I urge you to participate in!

LonelyInDarkness: Go to my profile and find it there. What did you mean by I ended it? But what I think you mean… I had to end it there I really didn't want to rewrite what happened. Also it was the only ending I could find

Sadandlonely: Thank you so much

Ok if anyone knows how to get a hang of **Kevaiss **for me please do and tell them I need there help on this knew contest I going to hold for all of you!

Also if any of you read anything from Stantonluver don't regard anything she says about me!

Ok there's going to be this sort contest for a place in my story! Ok now Yodai Hiro gave me this idea, (Well duh) and at the end of this story or when we start getting closer to then I'm going to ask ALL my wonderful reviewers to write there best poem they can. Then on the last chapter I'm going to post that after I'm done! Don't worry I will say who wrote it! Yeah I already have a sad ending in mind ha ha ha!

Chapter 16 (YAY I'm for sure this time!)

Hiei starred at Ash for a while processing everything she had just said. She seemed very nervous, shouting her eyes from one place to another.

"Tell the others." He finally said then looking away. Ash just nodded and walked into the dining room to find the rest of the gang sitting at the table.

Hiei P.O.V

I looked away still unable to tame my own thoughts. 'Good now everyone won't suspect you and you can finally kill her.' A voice said in my head. I knew it was wrong but it just felt so right.

To finally get the lust of killing again, to have her blood on my Katana, I had to mentally slap myself to keep myself from doing it.

'You know you want to.'

'But I think…I think I like her.'

'No she is weak, you can't have the weak, you can't have anyone you are a Forbidden, and as that you cannot love!'

It was right, so I submitted to it, I knew it was wrong and Koenma would have my head for it but the lust of it was so enduring.

'Tonight, when everyone has fallen asleep you shall kill her.'

And the plan was made, simple all I had to do was wait the day out and then just do it tonight, being night the elements will be on my side and I can get away, it was perfect.

Normal P.O.V

Ash explained to everyone what she had told Hiei and waited for there response. "I still don't trust shorty." Kuwabara said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah it's still to risky what if it wasn't that guy?" Yusuke said leaning on his hands

"Yes I agree we don't even know anything, I think it is to risky to leave Ash alone." Kurama agreed nodding his head. "Whatever, it's all fine with me it's not like it's like I really care my dad's dead."

"Your Dad's dead!" Kuwabara shouted going front words on his chair.

"Look who just discovered the obvious?" Yusuke said putting his head on his hand. "So despite Kuwabara we will all stay with Ash until we know more." And they all agreed.

The rest of the day Kuwabara followed Ash around the house. (Why they chose him is beyond me but it makes scenes for what's coming up.)

Finally night fell and Kuwabara fell asleep across the room from Ash. 'I was so sure he was supposed to stay up but what do I know?' Ash thought snuggling farther into her covers.

She was brought out of her comfort ness when a rustling was heard from outside her window, then the sound entered her room. Ash opened her eyes to a blinding darkness, but her eyes soon got used to the dark.

She sat up and got out of bed to go wake up Kuwabra but something came up behind her and grabbed her around the neck. 'Why didn't Hiei teach me self defense?' Ash asked herself but still shaking from worry.

'Because he wanted you weak.' Came an unfamiliar voice in her head. 'Wake the baka up and I will kill you.' 'Why don't you talk?' She asked turning her head slightly but met nothing.

'I do not have to answer your questions but it would wake the fool.' 'I just need to scream, just get up enough confidence and just do it.' Ash thought trying to block out the voice from hearing her thoughts.

A sliding sound was heard from behind and a cold object was placed against her neck.

'You must forget, I can hear all your thoughts no matter what. I should kill you now but what fun would that be, I should make you suffer.' The object was brought down and ripped across her arm.

A steady flow of blood fell, and finally it became too much and out of know where Ash started screaming hoping the rest could get to her. She was dropped to the floor, actually more like flung and a dark patch of lines filled the area.

The door was open and in burst Yusuke and Kurama, both spotted Ash but then ran behind her to do something but it was unclear of what. Ash was in to much pain by how deep the object had sliced into her so she couldn't turn to see her attacker.

Kuwabara ran over to her finally waking up and knelt beside her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Ash nodded her head in understanding but then Kurama said.

"Kuwabara take her to the living home her arm needs tending."

Kuwabara sprang into action and helped Ash to go out to the living room. "Who attacked me?" She asked sitting down and holding her arm. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say." (Boy when did he become smart?)

Ash nodded again the pain unbearable. Kurama came in without Yusuke and sat beside her, he put a odd plant on her arm and started to wrap it in a white bandage. "Kurama who attacked me?"

He starred into her eyes for a moment then looked away, "It was Hiei." Ash was taken back by it but let him continue. (Boy everyone should have known that.)

"I don't really think it's his fault though, he had told me a while ago that when he was around you something just told him to hurt you. It might just be his killing urge that he has known all his life, when he wakes up I will talk to him."

"So he's out? Where is he this is a once and I life time chance!" Kuwabara almost shouted standing up. "Just for that I'm not going to tell you, better not wake him up though or he would more them likely kill you."

"Oh, well then I'm just going to go to bed it's late and I got school." Kuwabra walked out of the room. When Kurama finished he offered to make her something to drink and they walked out into the kitchen.

"Kurama what is your past?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you get here from wherever you came from? How do you know Hiei so well and so on?" Kurama turned with two cups of hot chocolate (sorry but that's jst what ALWAYS settles my nerves so I thought they needed some lol.)

He sat down and began to tell his tale.

End for now.

Ok now whoever it was that supplied me with Hiei's past then told me that they knew just as much about Kurama this is your moment to shine, please tell all you know for the next chapter. If anyone else knows please send your knowledge of his past also so I can read and write for the next chapter.

Also if you already have a poem you want to add for the contest please send it now and I will keep it till then and announce the winner probably the second to last chapter ok?

Waiting for your poems, anime quotes, and Kurama's past!

Forbiddensoul562

If you all wait probubly about ten to twenty minutes i can have my other story updated also but don't yell if it's not i have found that idea's don't come so easily on that story and i have to at least try and make it sad!


	17. the final talk

Hey everyone I'm back YAY **ok I have a VERY important announcement**. As of now if you want to send your poems to me but you don't want them to be read by others in my reviews box I have set up my profile so it shows my e-mail. So as of now if you want to send your work to me threw an e-mail please do. Also don't make it a attachment because my computer can't load them, so please write them on a e-mail and send them!

Reviewers

LonelyInDarkness: Ok I sis as said before, hope you send something!

Hn. Fool: First off your profile is funny! Second, you two are just such great writers! I tried to contact her and I can only hope she responds!

Yodai Hiro: On your reviews are either going to be posted on this story or my other one, I'll let you choose. But for right now all of it even for this story is put on the other story so yeah.

Sadandlonely: All right.

Ok I'm still looking for poems from all the poets that review to me and EVERYONE has a chance to win! I can't wait to read everyone's writing. (**No this, sad poetry is my weakness**.) GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!

**(Also I know I said that Kurama was going to tell his past but I'm changing it. He walked over and sat down ok so change that last ending.)**

Chapter 17

Kurama sat down and looked at his newly prepared drink. (Not alcohol if you can remember it was hot chocolate.) "I was once a infamous fox named Yokou (I'm sorry I don't know how to spell! Cries.)

I made a false mistake and had to take refuge in a human body. But as Hiei explains I became soft and didn't leave my mother as I had at one time planed."

"Then how do you know Hiei so well, it seems like you two are Yin and Yang?" (Yes I got that from my other story so sue me I liked it, as you will learn I like to borrow things from my other stories, just a warning lol.)

"It's like you both know each other's strengths and weaknesses, see things that no one else can." Ash said interested by this conversation.

"We have known each other for hundreds of years, (as far as I know.) Yes we know each other inside and out, strengths weaknesses everything."

"You two seem really close, at least he has someone to talk to." Ash said chuckling a bit.

"No he never really talks to anyone I'm afraid he's always been one to keep to himself, he had to learn to trust no one at a young age. But now that I look at it I just think he wants to be heard." (SEEEE I told you!)

"That's a reasonable thought, why doesn't he open up though. Sometimes the only way to let go is to talk about it." (Yeah I had to find that out the hard way.)

"Your words are wise beyond your years, but Hiei has lived his whole life with no one to really care for him, now that people do I guess he just doesn't know how to deal with it." Kurama said looking up slightly.

"I'm tired I'm going to go to bed, thanks for everything Kurama." Then Ash got up and went back to her room knowing everything would be all right, for the time being.

'That was a very close call wasn't it Ash?' That all to familiar voice said stopping Ash in her tracks.

'y-yes.' She replied not helping but stuttering. 'Did you kill my father?'

'Very smart, but no not really. But why do you care, he never really like you anyway. But lets get back on track. How can you sit there while Hiei constantly hurts you mentally if not physically?'

'He doesn't.'

'Oh please he just sliced your arm, and he barley even talks to you. You think that is right. Haven't you ever thought maybe no one really wants you around? Your own family didn't so why would these people?'

'Because they're my friends and they want to help me.'

'No I can tell you they don't want you, you're a hassle and it would be better if you just left.'

Ash sat on the edge of her bed and thought it made sense, why would they want her there anyway like her brother had always told her she was worthless and the world would be better without her there.

That was it she had been persuaded, she would go to school tomorrow but not come back.

'That's good.' The voice said finally leaving her head as she lay down and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey ok now I want all your reviews and your poems please participate in this everyone has a chance to win. Also I'm not going to update my other story today but I defiantly will tomorrow promise!**

Forbiddensoul562


	18. the escape and worried

HEY EVERYONE I'm back now I'll start my next chapter. **As you ALL no **I HATE school and don't know what they do let alone do I want to write it all down! So in this chapter I'm skipping to the end of the day!

I NO I GOT REVIEWS but I was being a LITTLE ODD today and didn't look at what story they were submitted to so for right now I'm just going to say THANKS TO EVERYONE!

**ALSO **I haven't gotten any e-mails OR reviews with poem entries, that makes me sad. Cries. Another thing I MUST stress to my reviewer Hn. Fool: Please read your e-mail if you already didn't, I need a response form you or else I can't update my other story so please contact me!

**GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE WHO IS ENTERING MY POEM CONTEST THING!**

Chapter 18 (oh no I'm confused again!)

The final bell to school rang and Ash went out to the front of school. She had acted normal around Kurama all day but now she felt that she had to run, that her life depended on it.

She ran down a sidewalk she knew Kurama wouldn't go to and went out of the school grounds, 'Ok now maybe I can just go home.' She thought as she walked down the sidewalk that was crowded by students from her school.

"Oh no my thoughts aren't safe either." Ash realized remembering how Kurama and Hiei had read and answered her thoughts!

She ran in the direction of her house knowing they would never look for her there.

She ran down the sidewalk and went up her driveway and into the house. "It's about time you came home." Came her brother's voice as she turned around. When she did she was met be a strong slap.

She might have only had one lesson of training with Hiei but it was intense, dawn till dusk with short breaks. She had learned how to hide her pain and how to take it, where as usually she would have fallen, now she just turned her head with the motion.

"You did this to our father!" He screamed, "If you hadn't of left none of this would be happening." He slapped her again.

"Would you just leave me alone I realize that I am the cause of all this so you don't need to tell me!" She shouted starting up the stairs.

"I might not need to tell you but you need to know it and know it well." Ash ignored him as she finished her way up the stairs and into her now musty room.

She had been gone two or three weeks and even now her room looked like it hadn't been even opened for years.

She sat at her desk and thought about what she would do. She had never really though about what she would do from this point. "My thoughts are not safe any longer." She said out load again leaning back.

She would have to skip school to keep out of contact with Kurama. From there she didn't know, everything had become so confusing in her life now.

"I don't know what to do." She said letting out a heavy sigh and sliding onto her bed.

**Same time but at the temple.**

"What do you mean she didn't come home with you?" Yusuke shouted as Kurama finished explaining. He had been out ever since after school looking for Ash, but still with no luck.

"I couldn't find her Yusuke, she wasn't outside or inside the school nor in any of her normal spots and I couldn't pick up any of her energy."

"I blame Hiei he's the one who trained her to hide her energy, and he's the one who killed her dad." Kuwabara said leaning back in his chair. A sword came flying at his head and missed it by mere millimeters.

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't kill him?" Hiei said menacingly while going and retrieving his Katana.

"Kuwabara do you have to be such a idiot? Hiei didn't do it so you just need to drop it!" Yusuke shouted glaring at him, and so the two went into another round of fighting while the two demons sat silently, but in there heads they were busy.

'Can your Jagan eye find her?' Kurama asked

'Probably but it's not finding her that's the problem. It's why she left in the first place.' Hiei made a good point.

'Yes, you don't think anything happened to her do you?'

'No, she has to dense of a head for anyone to take her.' Hiei had to smirk at his own statement.

'That maybe so but still, she does hold extreme power in her that has yet to be mastered. And by my observations I can tell she is highly affected by words, especially when they put her down.'

That made something click in Kurama's head (Yes he's the smart one that figures it all out lol.)

'Hiei.'

'What.'

'That voice.'

'Are you implying that I'm crazy because I'm not.' (_LOL _that's funny! I love it!)

'No, you and Ash both said you had been hearing a voice in your head.' Kurama explained. (Kurama got the basic message that a voice was talking or taunting Hiei when Hiei first explained that he wanted to kill Ash.)

'Yeah so.' It took a moment of the two just staring at each other for Hiei to understand.

'Are you saying Ash left because someone told her to?' Hiei had the slightest bit of confusion on his face.

'Exactly and were is the only place she knows to go for shelter and the ONLY place she now's that we would never look?' "She's at her house?" Hiei said not noticing he had said it out load.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped suddenly and looked. "What?" They both asked looking at the two.

Kurama let out a breath and began, "Hiei and I have come to the conclusion that Ash went to her house."

"But why?" Kuwabara asked

"She explained that she had been hearing a voice in her head remember? Well she has always fell to words, meaning that if someone for example told her she was worthless."

A low growl was heard from Hiei Yusuke had gone to school enough to know what that meant.

"That she would whole heartedly believe it. Well what if that voice did exactly that." Kurama finished.

End for now.

**I felt like torturing all of you now next chapter will be A LITTLE fluffy I WILL tell you that they go and get her and Hiei finally… ok I'm not going to spoil a great chapter for you so just review and you'll find out what happens.**

Oh yeah peveryone keeps telling me Ja ne or somethin like that, what does that mean!


	19. the confession not what you think, or ma...

Hey I'm back with my next chapter! I just finished updating my other story so just check that one out also I feel incredible proud of it! But don't laugh or criticize my poetry it was written in my POV for a friend okay gosh!

Reviewers

Tsume-Hiei-luver: I forgot to mention, we both have the same likes in like everything! Although my favorite character in Digimon (when I liked it.) Was the GENIOUS Ken Ichijouji YAY he was awesome! LOL I love it that was so awesome it made me laugh!

LonelyInDarkness: I knew it was bad! Cries your poem was awesome though and I'm not one to steal.

Yo-kun: Sorry I just like that nickname and why wouldn't you be able to ask? Mine I want to like e-mail to you so others do not see it. Thanks!

Sadandlonely: I try just for you all! But thanks really

KuraKurama: Ok just wondering

Rue: Alright i know who you are man ok so YEAH and the bunnies live on man! You were talking to me when you did that you retard! You just said all that stuff cause you know i'm a better writter then you are ERIC and...ok hold on i can't remember right now...oh yeah... AND because you wanted people to NOT read my story you little...OH IT'S ON NOW! I would've cused at you but i'm holding back!

Ok i know Rue personally and if ANYONE wants to kill him just let me know i have my conections and i can do that ok so everyone if you want to ill him for writting a BAD review for NO REASON then let me know!

Chapter uh I can't remember right now so yeah lets leave it like that

Ash decided to skip school today seeing it would be bad to go when the gang would be after her everywhere, but she also couldn't stay home because of her brother so she decided she would just go walk for awhile.

The morning air felt nice and warm on Ash as she walked to no place in particular.

"Uh I'm so bored, at least in school I was occupied all the time." Ash said still walking down the now crowded sidewalk as she entered a part of town.

"Whatever I'm just going to go home." She said still bored out of her mind and walked in the opposite direction.

After school (You all know how much I detest school.)

Kurama met Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei not far from his school and they agreed to look for Ash.

They all went to find her even though Kurama and Hiei already knew exactly were she was. "Hiei do you like Ash?" Yusuke asked falling behind to where Hiei was.

Hiei thought about this for a moment, "No detective and what would it matter to you anyway?"

"No reason you just act like it." Yusuke said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes in a laid back manor. Hiei ignored him and just looked ahead as usual.

'Hiei why don't you get her?' Kurama asked mentally

'No'

'You know you want to though.'

'No I don't.'

'Hiei just do it, or else I can tell a little secret you have.' Hiei knew in a instant he was talking about his twin Yukina. (All right I'll talk to you after the story but there is something that really confuses me about these two.)

'Alright Fox you win.' Hiei disappeared without another word and reappeared in the tree that sat outside Ash's window.

Seeing as she was not in the room at the time he took the moment to his advantage disappearing and reappearing inside her room. 'I hate this.' He said to himself as he sat down on the other side of the room.

Ash walked quietly up the stairs with her backpack that she had left downstairs the previous night. 'I guess I'll just do my homework.' She thought grabbing the knob and closing her eyes as she opened her door and closing it behind her.

She reopened her eyes to find Hiei watching her from a across the room. She literally dropped her stuff in shock. "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" She asked frantically picking up her stuff and throwing it on her bed.

"Threw the window and I came to bring you back to the temple."

"I don't want to go." She admitted sitting on the edge of her unmade bed.

"Why"

"Because Hiei, I am just a pain to everyone. All I do is cause people trouble and take up space." She admitted again

"Why would you think that, if we didn't want you there we wouldn't have helped you threw all of these times and your there friends to them you don't take up space." He seemed completely honest and in a way caring.

"Really?"

"Would I be here if I was lying?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But answer me this, why did you help me? Why did you save me from my father and agree to train me? Then come and get me?"

Hiei didn't know the answer to that himself to be honest. Maybe the Fox was right, maybe he did like this untrained demon.

"It's because I really like you."

End for now

A/N Ah so sweet now onto my question. Hiei and Yukina are twins, and Hiei is a Koorime right? Hiei is forbidden from the Koorime Island because he is a male instead of a female and a fire demon right? Ok now if you read the books Hiei says that Yukina and him were related but had different mothers.

How can that be if they're twins, both koorime's and if Koorime's were only girls? I don't think Hiei and Yukina's dad was forbidden also? Please answer me these questions because it is REALLY confusing me!

Forbiddensoul562


	20. the new plan

Hey everyone I'm back but I still don't have ANY idea about what is going to happen but I DO know that Hiei and Ash's relationship ship is going to go up from this point.

**Reviewers**:

Kevaiss: It's about time I heard from you! Anyway you've been absent so long I guess you don't know that I have a new story so you better check it out! Thanks for finally reviewing I thought you finally had given up on the story and me.

Shadowkitsune7: Glad you like it

Saiya-flame-Urameshi: Ok

Dolphingirl32173: Ok thanks, not really answering my question but ok

Ok now I FINALLY have like two poems for my contest but I am still urging EVERYONE to take part I love to read new works especially if they are very emotional, suicidal, or just very sad. Also I just want to say, (even though I have said it BEFORE) everyone CAN send more then one entry but if you don't want to that's fine also!

Chapter 20. YAY I finally reached the big 20! I'm so proud of myself and just think we are only STARTING to get to a plot or the action! Whatever basically I'm saying that we've still got a long way to go!

Since I have this many chapters I'll put a disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only in my altered mind that was altered by the evil squirrels, (Rue you know damn well what I'm talking about.) I only own Ash, or at least last time I checked I did.

CHAPTER 20 AGAIN

**(IMPORTANT**: Ok first everyone at my authors note i havea preview for my next chapter just to tick you all off it was left with a SERIOUS cliff hanger so please read it!)

Ash looked at Hiei for a moment before answering, "I like you to Hiei." There was joy everywhere in her voice. 'Does she even understand how much?' Hiei asked himself giving a small nod to her and starting for the window.

"I've always like you Hiei, I guess for some reason I just felt closer to you then to anyone else. Probably because you were the first one to really care about me." Ash explained following slowly. She knew she was going back no matter what.

"Just out of curiosity."

"Even so, no one else did and that just made a difference in me." Ash said with a smile.

Hiei sighed a bit as he grabbed her hand and they disappeared from view and reappeared outside her house. He let go of her quickly and started walking away.

Ash was just happy to be around him and ran over to him. "You have a odd way of showing you feelings."

"Hn." He said simply but didn't look at her as they reached the rest of the gang.

"Hey look Shorty's got Ash!" Kuwabara said as they all ran over and Hiei backed out of the crowd. Ash saw this and her smile fell for a moment. 'He doesn't like to be around people very much, even his friends.' Ash thought but soon snapped out of it.

"Why did you leave Ash?" Kuwabara asked first. "I don't know I guess I just felt like I had to." She lied.

"Well we're glad you returned!" Yusuke said happily leaning on her with a goofy smile.

They started to walk back to the temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara constantly asking questions out of know where.

Hiei and Kurama fell behind and started there own conversation.

"I felt you losing a large tension not long ago, what was it?" Kurama asked looking down at his fire demon friend.

"You were right Fox."

"About what?"

"I do have feelings for Ash." Hiei admitted looking down slightly.

"Hiei everyone knows that, well Kuwabara doesn't but that's not the point. Hiei you act like that's a weakness."

"It may be." Hiei didn't know what to think anymore his thoughts were all mixed up everything seemed to be a paradox where everything was right but still wrong at the same time.

"She may be a fire demon and she may be weak but so were you at one time. All she needs is some training and she would be very strong. But even if she is weak it's how you feel towards her that really counts." Kurama explained

"Yes but, to say the truth, I don't know what I feel." (I know he is out of character but I'm trying my best ok.)

"I'm not surprised but it should come naturally just loosen up a little for Ash and everything should go fine." Kurama said with a warm smile.

"Hey are you two going to catch up or what?" Yusuke called Kurama shook his head and walked up to the two. This left Hiei to watch the passing ground, unaware that Ash had fallen back with him now.

"What's wrong Hiei?" He snapped his head up at her voice. "Nothing."

"Hiei has anyone told you that it's ok to say how you feel?" Ash asked slipping her hands into her pockets. (Sounds more like Yusuke.)

"Constantly." Hiei replied. Ash just looked away. She honestly like Hiei, and wished to be more then friends but she could never let him know that.

"I'm not used to opening up to people." It sounded like Hiei was trying to apologize.

"It's okay, it's just not you, it's fine whatever makes you comfortable." Ash smiled as he looked up at her.

"Why are you like that? So able to deal with people and their situations?" Hiei asked wondering about her now.

"I don't know maybe I'm just like Kurama, I just have good people skills, something you seriously lack."

"But you're a fire demon, they are very solitary demons unless working with their own kind."

"Well I was raised by humans most of my life, I just never had that negative heart."

"Humans are weak."

"Maybe so but they are just blind to what they cannot see."

Hiei thought, this sounded more like a conversation with the fox, every time they opened their mouth you had to think before responding, Always a puzzle. (Lol I got that form another story and if you know what it is and if this IS the writer of it sorry for not asking this was a on the spot thing and I couldn't contact you. Please don't be mad at me!)

"It's not that they cannot see, it's that they won't see. They don't want to see and believe that there are unworldly creatures that can and will kill them, therefore they made us science fiction." 'He has a point.' Ash thought

She let out a sigh; it was so hard to get to know Hiei, once you figure something out there's just a new mystery to be unraveled. But that was what she liked about him, the mystery.

"Yeah," was the only thing she could think of to say.

They walked the rest of the way to the temple quietly. It wasn't until they reached the bottom of the steps when that voice came into Ash's head.

'Why did you leave with them?' It was mad and there was no hiding it.

'I don't know there my friends and I had to realize they would never think anything bad about me.'

'Fine then I will have to kill another that you love. No, I have a better idea and it will kill more then just you.' Then it went away again. IT was only then that Ash realized she had been standing there blankly.

"Ash?" Hiei asked looking behind at her.

"Are you coming?" Kurama finished.

"Yeah sorry just kind of dazed." She said running up to them.

'I don't think that's quite it.' Hiei said mentally when she walked beside him.

'Why do you say that?' 'For a moment I could sense a different presence in you.' He explained looking at her seriously. 'How can you sense what's going on in me?' She asked curious.

'Let's just say I can see it.' He said but for a moment a green light was emitted from under his headband.

'So what Kurama said was true.' Ash said with a smirk. Hiei's eyes widened and he shot a glare at Kurama's back.

"Chill I asked him to tell me a while ago." Ahs said lightly chuckling a bit.

Hiei let out a sigh and for a second Ash could've swore she saw smoke emitting from off him. But then he got back on track, "So why was there someone else in you?"

Ash didn't know how to answer as they reached the top of the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara raced each other back to the house while Kurama shook his head and followed, that left Hiei and Ash to answer.

"Remember when I told you about that voice?"

"Yes." His voice sounded way to serious and almost worried in a way.

"Well it was the one that told me to leave, and then it got mad that I left and said that it was going to kill someone I knew." She looked away.

"Come on." He said walking down the stairs.

"We just came up the stairs why are you making us go back down?" Ash asked almost falling over. "That was before I knew that someone was going after your brother."

Ash gapped at him, followed but before she could ask he answered. "We're having another training session. But a little probing never hurts anyone. It said it was going to kill someone you love and you obviously love your brother no matter what. Now put two and two together."

(Wow he said a lot there.) "Yeah I guess your right. But he did say he had a plan for it, what if he has something in mind?"

"I wouldn't doubt he does, but then we'll just have to be a little more on our guard now won't we?" He said before flittering away as they reached the bottom.

'Hey you can't just leave me here!' She shouted at him mentally.

'Just watch me.' He said back

A/N There I finished now don't kill me for it. I was like in bed this morning and literally saying what was going to happen in the next chapter. Here I'll be nice right now and give you a preview.

**Preview**: "Hiei!" Ash called walking a little from the door. He appeared right beside her. "What?" Ash was frantic for a moment and had to quickly collect herself.

"Kurama he he's…" But before she could finish Hiei had already spotted his best friend, leaning on the outside wall. He was bloody everywhere and his breathing was very uneven.

"Kurama what happened to you?" Hiei asked looking his friend up and down. It took a moment for him to answer but he finally did. "Ash, I am so sorry I couldn't stop." Before he fell to the floor.

**OHH am I evil or WHAT! Now I already know what is going to happen like I said but if I don't get reviews you don't get to find out what happens to Kurama. Yes I decided to be evil to another character for a change. Please review or Kurama…**


	21. KURAMA DIES!

Hey everyone I'm back, sorry if this chapter is a little odd, it has NOT been a good day for me as a few of you might know. Anyway as always I'll try my best because I feel somewhat positive about this story. (Oh yeah if anyone wants to know just for future reference RUE IS GOING TO KILL ME! Uhhh he is REALLY going to like hurt me SO bad tomorrow!)

Also this chapter, the part that I previewed to all of you yesterday might not come out exactly like that since I have to write this down in a notebook first then transfer it all over.

Anyway now I REALLY SUCK at keeping track of all my reviews from both stories so I'm just going to thank EVERYONE for reviewing to me! See I know who you are I just don't know exactly what story you reviewed to so yeah…lol I'm so unorganized.

NOW onto the story!

Chapter 21 YAY I'm past 20 and still not really at the plot isn't this great!

It was the next morning and Ash allowed herself to sleep in late since Hiei had worked her almost to death with training. But it all paid off as now she could summon fire whenever she wanted and in whatever form she wanted.

She took a quick shower and got ready for her day. She didn't grab any breakfast but only walked into the living room where Hiei sat. (At the window of coarse.)

"Morning Hiei." She said sitting in the revolving blue chair that sat next to the window.

"Morning." (Wow way out of character, but what can I say, he likes the girl.)

"Where's Kurama, he's usually p by now?" She asked

"He said he was going out and he'd be back later."

"Didn't you ask where he was going? You're the one who said we should have our guard up." Hiei had to admit she had a point.

"No, but this is Kurama." He stopped mid-sentence and sighed, "The Fox that wouldn't kill let alone hurt without Koenma's saying."

"Why is that so hard doe you to say?"

He just looked at her but didn't answer her.

"Are you going to answer me?" Ash asked leaning forward.

"No." He replied back. "Fine I'm going to go make breakfast, you want anything?" He shook his head slightly and Ash went into the kitchen.

It wasn't until about three o clock that Ash was starting to get a little worried, "Can't you see where he is?" She finally asked. Hiei just starred obviously confused but then got what she was asking.

He sighed and took off his headband to reveal a slit in his forehead. He closed both his eyes and slowly the slit started to open reveling the Jagan eye Kurama had spoken of.

Ash felt ad odd sensation when it fully opened, she looked mesmerized by it and the power she felt coming from it. Hiei opened his regular crimson eye's and slowly the Jagan closed then he redid the headband.

"He blocked me somehow." Ash shook herself out of her dazed way and realized what he said. "Can he do that?"

"No that's what surprises me his human mind refuses him from doing so, the only way he could is if he…"

"What?"

"If he turned into Yoko, but that's against the laws." He seemed lost in thought.

"Then I guess all we can do is wait." She said with a huff turning back to the T.V

Hour Later

'I'm so bored' Ash thought walking down the hall for the fifth time, then a small noise caught Ash's now delicate ears and she could feel Kurama's energy, although it was small.

She walked out past the now empty living room and opened the front door. "Oh my Gosh Kurama!" Ash said cupping her mouth as she saw a bloody version of Kurama leaning on the door.

"Hiei!" Ash called walking a little from the door. He appeared right beside her. "What?" Ash was frantic for a moment and had to quickly collect herself.

"Kurama he he's…" But before she could finish Hiei had already spotted his best friend, leaning on the outside wall. He was bloody everywhere and his breathing was very uneven.

"Kurama what happened to you?" Hiei asked looking his friend up and down. It took a moment for him to answer but he finally did. "Ash I am so sorry I couldn't stop." Before he fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" She said going over and leaning over. "Hiei what do we do?" (She sounds so bad I know.)

"What did you mean Fox?" Ash gapped at Hiei's statement. But it didn't matter it seemed he couldn't talk no matter how much he tried.

"Stupid fox." Hiei said in almost a whisper but flinging his arm around Kurama then stood up. He disappeared form view leaving Ash to look around deeply confused.

(If anyone has a better way of stating 'then he disappeared' or 'then he flittered away.' I just feel so stupid when I write that so please send better words to use.)

'Follow the energy.' Cam Hiei's voice in her head, she did as told and ran down the hall and into the room defined as Kurama's, how she knew this? Little pots full of plants lay everywhere.

She spotted Kurama laying on his bed, now looking like he was sleeping. "Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yes, unless there was something I couldn't find." Hiei said sitting in the corner.

"How did you do it so quickly?"

"Sometimes it pays to be a Koorime?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm half Koorime therefore I picked up their healing ability." Ash smiled at least she knew her friend would be all right.

It didn't take more then twenty minutes for Kurama to awaken from his sleep. "He sat up quickly and looked around. "How did I get here?" He asked. "Hiei brought you." Ash said leaning on the wall, "Thank you Hiei." "Hn." He replied.

"Kurama I have to ask what did you mean earlier?" Ash asked

A/N: Yay I am so evil to you all aren't I! Please review and let's hope my mother doesn't eat my head before I can get the next chapter up! Or that Rue doesn't kill me tomorrow!

Tell me how evil i am to all of you! Just tell me how evil i am for writting such a suspensful title for the chapter then it doesn't happen!


	22. uh can't remeber what hapens

Hey everyone sorry it took a little longer then originally thought to get and idea for this next chapter and even now I STILL don't know what the heck I'm going to write about.

Reviewers: Bear with me if I miss some people, or if I've put it on before.

Sadandlonely: Ok I will

Shadowkitsune7: Thanks lol

HieiFan666: I did that for the story it just sounded good. I made the title that way one purpose

Tsume-Hiei luver: Lol I might do that later though

LonelyInDarkness: 00 but it had suspense, so you really hate me?

Kagome-the-half-breed: um, ok thanks I think

Kurayamihikari: Fine BRING IT- I'll hold back

Kyoshiri: Ok do you all really hat me or what?

Yodai Hiro: lol ok

Fireyokai21: ok

Shadowkitsune7: YAY! I thought that was good?

Sadandlonely: I'll try not to

OSAMA: you REALLY scare me

Ok I'm not going to say anything more because that took up A LOT of valuable space.

Chapter 22, (maybe I'll start putting the names of the chapters here, what do you think?)

PRIEVIOUSLY: It didn't take more then twenty minutes for Kurama to awaken from his sleep. "He sat up quickly and looked around. "How did I get here?" He asked. "Hiei brought you." Ash said leaning on the wall, "Thank you Hiei." "Hn." He replied.

"Kurama I have to ask what did you mean earlier?" Ash asked

**NOW**

Kurama looked a little worried but finally let out a breath and started. "I couldn't control it."

"Did you or did you not change into Yoko!" Hiei almost shouted at him.

"Yes Hiei but it was not my intention to."

Ash looked over to see Hiei's mouth a little open but before she could examine him more he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurama just close enough for Hiei to slap him, then he went back to the window.

"Stupid fox you of all people AND demons should know the penalties for changing into Yoko."

"Hiei you didn't even here his side of the story." Ash accused giving him a fierce look.

"I already know what he did."

"Ash I am so sorry but I killed your brother." Ash had to swallow hard to keep from falling to her knees. "Yeah but you didn't have to turn into Yoko to do it." Hiei spat, why was he being like this?

"Hiei I didn't have control at the time, it was… I guess you could call it the voice you two heard. When it wants to it can control anyone," Kurama tried to defend sitting up and putting his legs over the side of the bed.

'That explains Hiei's constant trying to kill me.' Ash thought pushing her arm up to meet the other bandaged arm.

"I understand Kurama." She said finally, to honestly say she wasn't upset at Kurama or with Hiei. Now she didn't have any family to go back to or anything, she just needed to be alone a while.

"I'll be back in a while." She announced walking out the door. When it was securely shut she leaned on the wall trying to collect herself, all her family was dead and she was the one who had caused their death.

Finally she walked outside and into the cool air.

Back in the room (right after she shut the door.) Hiei's P.O.V

I was surprised that she could be so calm when all her family had died right on the spot, but I couldn't help wondering what the after effects of this would be.

"Fox, you know Koenma is going to be all over you about this."

"I'm surprised he isn't about you and her father." As much as I wanted to be mad at him for killing Ash's brother and actually knowing about it, I just couldn't do it.

Kurama was my best friend and believe it or I couldn't be mad, plus I had done the same thing so I really had nothing to really say.

"Hiei can I ask you something?"

"If it's about Ash I don't want to hear it."

I already had to embarrass myself explaining that I liked her once; I WOULD NOT do it again. She had made it clear that she liked me as a friend and nothing more. Besides, a forbidden could never love. (I got that off different stories so don't yell at me.)

"No it's not about her, where were you all those days? You never did say, and it's just the two of us, you can tell me." He sounded reassuring, but my question was what would he think.

"I was trying to rid… or free myself." I looked away but his energy said he was confused, I would not explain myself further.

"Free yourself? From what?" He HAD to ask. (Yes I am using some stuff off my other story sorry but I couldn't think of anything else to put for why he was gone.)

"My mind… My life… My memories, all are pained to me somehow." (Wow I like that line.) I sighed it was know use hiding anything from him, he was a fox after all and being that made him suspicious about anything.

"Hiei." He said slowly 'And here it comes.' I told myself rolling my eyes.

"Were you trying to…" It was as if he couldn't finish so I did it for him.

"Yes fox I was, you don't understand I just couldn't take anymore."

"I understand why you would, but why didn't you do it, you have more then enough reason?" I sighed and started.

"I don't know something in me just wouldn't let me kill myself, something still holds onto this pathetic life that has befallen me." I sound so stupid and weak well it was true anyway.

"Could this something be Ash by any chance?" I looked up to him, he had a smirk on his face and even I knew it was true.

"Most likely."

"You two go so well together. I think you should help her now, you might be the only one who can." What was that supposed to mean!

"What?"

"Everyone knows from what background your coming from, and she just lost her whole family in a matter of days Hiei. She clings to you even if you're to dense to see it, you're the only one who could comfort her in this time." Why is it that every time he opens his mouth something long and effective comes out?

I didn't say anything, there was nothing to say, he was right and he knew he was and that he had proven his point. In the blink of an eye I was gone.

**A/N: Ok I have another question that is VERY important for me to know! I was reading a fiction and stuff and… oh I just want to know please read and answer!**

Another question for anyone who knows! Ok there's four rulers to the Makai right? Each own a forth of it right? Now answer me this, who are those rulers, or what is going on with them, I know of three. Sorry if these are all spelled wrong, Yomi, Mukuro, and Rizen if that's how you spell it, anyway shouldn't there be a forth or what? Who is it and explain them to me or explain to me in a review how all this works please!

The sake of updating depends on whether or not you send me this info or not so please do!

4


	23. REALLy fluffy

Hello everyone I'm back and I have had time now to update this story as well as my other awesome story. (Well I think so at least.) Anyway I hope I can write these next few chapters write because the way I want it, if I don't word it perfectly, then it will be REALLY confusing for all of you WONDERFUL reviewers and readers to understand.

Please wish me luck on that and please keep sending in entries to that poetry thing because I love poetry and I want to read people's works!

Reviewers:

Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 23 disclaimer: I DO NOT own YYH at all not one bit! I only wish I did or could and if I could I would own HIEI!

Normal P.O.V

Ash walked along the edge of the temple, she didn't want to go far but she still needed her space for a while. "Ash?" Came Hiei's voice from behind.

She had not expected him but now she wasn't as jumpy. "Hey." She said back trying to put on the most convincing smile she could. "Why are you here?" She didn't mean to sound ungrateful or mean to him but it just sounded like that.

"I-I… I'm sorry about you losing your family." He looked away it had been his first apology ever. (If I made him say it before just forget it. It NEVER happened we're talking about now.)

Ash couldn't help but smile at her dark friend. "I never knew you cared." She said still keeping the smile.

"I always have, but you shouldn't be so upset over it." That was Hiei for you he could try all he wanted to be kind to someone but in the end he changed the subject, although Ash had caught him.

"Why?" She sat down on one of the temple's low walls and waited for Hiei to answer.

"They were just humans anyway and they never really did anything to help you anyway."

"Maybe your right but they're the only family I really have fond memories of and I really didn't want to lose that." She could feel tears welding in her eyes but try as she might she just couldn't hold them back.

A warm hand touched her under her eye and wiped away her tear. "Don't cry, you're a fire demon, and a strong one at that." Ash looked up at him and smiled up but this time it was s true smile.

"Why do you care so much about me Hiei?"

He was silent for a moment but finally decided he had said it before what difference would it make if he said it again.

"It's because I really like you." Ash closed her eyes and the smile slowly fell to a hard to keep smirk.

"I've never been loved in my life, or not that I can remember. I'm sorry this is just all new to me."

To her surprise he appeared right beside her and got really close to her. "I'm a forbidden child, I've never been loved in my life and I was never meant to love. Kurama says differently, that I can love as much as anyone else. Now, I'm willing to give it a try if you are?" His words were comforting to her.

She looked up at him and smiled while nodding.

He looked back at her. "Never be sad, I want you to be happy."

"I love you Hiei." She admitted

"I love you to Ash."

A/N: AWWW so sweet, ok I know I made Hiei out of character and talk to much so sue me, anyway I have to really hurry up now because I'm going to OLIVE GARDEN YAY! Oh yeah we have a special event happening in a few days but I'll let you know more later.


	24. Deathly black eyes

Hey every one guess what day it is! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me I am now 257 as of today YAYAYAYAY!

Reviewers:

HieiFan666: Nope not yet, so am I so I know what you're feeling

Dolphingirl32173: thanks

Ok now I will go onto my uh my… chapter probably my 24 chapter! Also I will try and make it long just for this day!

**Also if you want updates read ALL of the authors not at the bottom**

Chapter 24 deathly black eyes

Ash sat there and looked at Hiei, she finally had someone who loved her, and she was happy for it.

**(By the way I forgot to mention that I have something WAY important to say at the end of this chapter regarding a story!)**

She stood up and faced Hiei, "Come on we better get back." When she started to walk off Hiei who grabbed her hand stopped her.

"No, stay here." He said pulling her back. "We better have a training session also." He had an evil glint in his eye.

Ash smiled and let him pull her back onto the wall. "Ok." Hiei didn't let go of her hand and in an instant they were sitting at the bottom of a tree.

"Your so lucky you can move like that." Ash said getting up as Hiei did also. "You just have to practice for a while."

"Can you teach me to move like that?"

"Sure when I'm done with you, you will be able to move quicker then the eye can see." He explained taking off his katana and laying it to the side. (I know that would NEVER EVER happen but just for this please disregard it.)

Ash smiled at the possibilities that lay a head of her as she walked out to the middle of the clear spot.

"Can you summon fire?" Hiei asked walking out with is hands behind his back.

"Yes." Ash concentrated a little and a fire was emitted above her hand.

Hiei sighed; she had a long way to go. "Alright now attack me with everything you have."

Ash gapped, "You sure?"

"Yes." 'She can't do any damage but lets just try.' Hiei thought but he was soon to find out that he had taught her more then he had ever imagined.

She lowered her head and concentrated hard. Her normally black hair, started to get crimson highlights in it as power built up in her just waiting to be let go.

She opened her eyes finally reveling her normally blue eyes. (I forgot to say that in earlier chapters.) Were now a lifeless, deathly, hated black that looked as if they had never held any life in them.

Hiei stopped dead in his tracks at what he had released from her and knowing there was no turning back now. She pointed both her hands at him and in a instant a gigantic funnel of fire flew at Hiei.

He tried to dodge but something kept him right in his spot and he was hit dead on with know defenses. (I know I am so mean for doing that, but what can I say… at least it was detailed.)

He still stayed in his spot but an endless amount of flame burned even him. (Remember he's also a fire demon, or as far as I know he is correct me if I'm wrong.)

Ash felt terribly weak and fell to her knees and closed her eyes again waiting for her to get more energy to move. She opened her eyes again in a minute and looked over to where Hiei had originally been.

Now he was leaning on one knee with his head down. Ash for some reason could tell he was alive but seriously burned even though he was a fire demon himself.

"Hiei!" She just about shouted running over but not touching him for fear of hurting him.

"I have to admit." She let out a sigh. "You're a lot stronger then I would've imagined." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes and gave a small breath of relief when he saw she looked back to normal.

"Thanks um, are you alright now?" Ash asked noticing that some of the burns had started to go away.

"Yes, but that's enough, next time I'm training you to channel your energy or else you'll be like that in a fight." He said standing up and retrieving his katana.

"Ok. Are you that strong?" (That was a dumb question.)

Hiei smirked before answering. "Yes."

"Yeah right I'm better then the almighty Hiei." Ash said playfully as they walked back towards the temple.

"Let's just say when I get upset I have been known to blow out half a stadium." (It was the second time he used the Dragon of the Darkness Flam and it was AWSOME!)

Ash's eyes widened at that and could clearly imagine Hiei blowing up a stadium. "Could you show me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it takes a lot of energy and it would be point less to blow up a forest for no reason."

Ash shook her head and grabbed Hiei's hand this took him by surprise as she took of running up the temple stairs.

"What is the meaning of this onna?" Hiei asked as he kept running, against his will of coarse. (What a way to talk to his knew love!)

"Come on koi I want Kurama to see what I did." Hiei didn't and couldn't say anything. She had called him 'love'.

They dashed up and into the house where Kurama now sat at the table reading his book. He looked over at them for a moment and then started laughing.

"Shut up fox." Hiei said looking away but he was beaten, but at least it was Ash that did it.

"Look at what I did Kurama, and in one blow to!"

"Wow, I never thought I would see Hiei beaten so easily. Is that why I sensed such enormous power?" He asked walking over and inspecting the small fire demon.

"Yeah it was awesome. I'll be back ok guys?" She said walking down the hall. Kurama nodded and turned back to Hiei.

"She truly does posses enormous power." Hiei said quietly.

"Why do you say that? Not because she beat you I hope."

"Not exactly fox. It was the way she did it." He said looking up and for once in both of Kurama's lives he thought he saw fear in Hiei's eyes.

"Explain please." Kurama said as they sat at the table, worry was written all over Kurama's face.

"Before she sent all that fire out at me everything about her changed, her hair, even the way she fights." He let out a breath. "But it was her eyes that did it."

"What do you mean Hiei?" He could tell this was a serious matter.

Before she fired that attack her eyes turned this deathly, hatred black." "It looked as if she had no soul and had never felt happiness."

"That truly is a scary thought to think about, but I guess you should know since you also haven't felt much happiness in your long life." Kurama explained leaning on his fist.

Hiei couldn't deny this, it was true, he just sat there and thought, why would something like that happen to such a good spirited demon?

He couldn't put his finger on it but they both knew that she would have to be monitored carefully until they figured it out. Also maybe it would be best if they took her to Koenma, maybe he would know.

A/N: Ok please review, I'm going to keep this short so I can talk to you **about another story** I'm writing.

**Ok I haven't posted it yet **so don't go looking for it but it's called 'Memory loss.' And it is just as the title says**. Obviously it will be centered **on Hiei because he would do best for this type of story. Anyway **Hiei losses his memory **and doesn't remember anyone! Now he must deal with memory flashes and feelings from his, 'other side.' But now he is a happy person and the gang starts to really wonder if he WANTS to become the old Hiei again!

It will be better then it sounds, I just had the idea last night and I HAD to start writing it, I already wrote how it happened and everything so please just review to me what you think and if it DOES come up I'll let you know!

Also if you think it SHOULD be uploaded please tell me what type of story it should be. (drama, anguish, humor, that sort of thing.) Also I have another idea for it and that would be SOOOO funny to do and it includes Yukina so just review and I'll see what I can do.

4


	25. Unstable

Hey everyone please read and sorry to those who have reviewed and I didn't put them I in of lost my sheet that has every body and so I only have one person down. But still thanks to everyone!

Sheishuku Shinimayami: Sorry if I spelled your name wrong but it is WAY hard to spell, anyway that you SO MUCH I feel so honored!

Chapter 25: Unstable

Around dinner Ash came out and to the kitchen. Hiei and Kurama still sat at the table in silence just thinking.

"Hey guys." Then she spotted Hiei sitting at the table. "Wow Hiei I never thought you moved from that window sill."

She laughed a bit and earned a growl from him but in his mind he thought, 'She seems so normal when she isn't fighting.'

But before he could think more Kurama broke into his thoughts, 'Hiei I think it's time we went and saw Koenma.'

'Hn, whatever we'll do it later.' He responded as Ash sat down.

"Why are you guys acting so upset?" She asked looking from one to the other.

"No reason, Ash I'd lie to take you somewhere though." Kurama said with a sort of evil look in his eyes. "Really where?"

'Always so full of questions.' He thought as he went on to explain. "I want to take you to Spirit World."

"But I didn't die!" She said drawing back some. Hiei smirked and Kurama laughed a bit.

"He means he wants to take you to Koenma, our boss." Hiei explained further. "Ok but why may I ask?" Ash looked somewhat worried and also very confused.

"We need to know how unstable you are." He moved his crimson eyes away like it brought a bad memory to mind.

"I'm not unstable."

"Ash please understand that you are very unstable in your power and if we don't fix it… then you could be consumed by it." Kurama said looking her dead in the eyes.

A/N: Yes I know very short but I am trying to update all my other stories so I am trying to make it short enough but still good. Please bear with me hear!


	26. showing emotion

Don't talk to me right now I wrote this WHOLE chapter and it was SO good but then it all got like deleted or something so I don't have it anymore! WHY ME!

Shadowkitsune7: thank you

LonelyInDarkness: I'm SORRY!

Kevaiss: lol thanks glad to hear from you

Ch 26

A dark portal formed in the center of the living room. (Anyone ever notice I only revolve around certain rooms?) Kurama had already walked threw the portal but Ash was still hesitant.

"Just go nothing will happen." Hiei said from behind her. She turned and nodded then slowly walked threw it.

Nothing really happened she was automatically transported to a large room with not much in it but one best stacked with papers and folders. Ash spotted Kurama and ran over next to him; Hiei followed next to her in no time.

"Koenma sir we brought Ash like said." Kurama said as the large office chair turned around reveling a toddler. Ash new better then to laugh at his small being but it was so tempting she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Yes thank you Kurama, Hiei wait outside." He said his pacifier moving as he spoke. The two did as told and started out.

'Do you think he realizes that we can hear him even threw those walls?' Hiei mentally asked Kurama

'I don't think so.' He responded. Koenma started talking again and it stopped Hiei and Kurama.

"Oh and don't even think about trying to listen threw the walls and doors, I had them redone so their sound proof." Hiei growled and was going to go kill the toddler but Kurama pulled him out of the room. (That HAD to have been a funny sight.)

Koenma didn't start talking until when the doors had finally shut. "Now Ash I understand that you are very unstable with your powers, do you know why or anything that could have caused it?"

"No sir I don't, as far as I know my family is all human except for my mother." Koenma seemed surprised by this.

"Who is your mother?"

"I don't know sir she left our family when I was still very small." Koenma now seemed burdened by this.

"Yes alright well knowing this there is really nothing we can do, I will be sure to look threw your family history and give you any information I find." Then he pushed a blue button next to him. "Ogre send in Kurama and Hiei again."

The door opened and Kurama walked over beside her; Hiei just appeared there. "Now we still haven't found anything out but I would like Kurama to keep a good watch on Ash you always have been good at that type of thing."

Kurama nodded and Koenma looked at Hiei, "And Hiei you shall continue to train Ash, a little harder though just to keep her powers at a reasonable level now go I have a lot of work to do." He said taking out a club and pushing a button that made three portals appear from under them.

(One can only imagine what Koenma was going to do with that club lol.)

Ash fell onto her but when she reappeared but the other two landed perfectly. Ashe got up and looked at the two. "That was kind of odd." She said as Kurama pulled out a communicator.

"Yes I am going to call Yusuke and Kuwabara and tell them." He said starting to walk away as Hiei glared at him. "The two baka's don't need to know unless Koenma tells them."

"Oh say I forgot." He said before flipping it up. Hiei got a kind of 'death-to-the-fox' type look in his eyes and went after him moving faster then Ash could see.

Surprisingly enough Kurama dodged him while laughing slightly; but Hiei just came at him again. Soon Kurama made his way to the door and they were out with Hiei still trying his hardest to get the communicator.

Ash was laughing also as she sat outside not wanting to miss this once in a lifetime scene. She was surprise by the way the to moved, they moved together as if they both knew exactly what the other was going to do next.

After about five minutes she decided enough was enough and she wished for them to stop. Knowing words wouldn't be able to get to them she did the next best thing.

Concentrating to raise her energy level he body acted on it's own to release it's stored power. She could feel that things were changing about her but she didn't know how or in what way. Slowly her hand started to rise and power was freely released from her.

This power came in the form of a wall of fire breaking the two friends up from each other but both soon looked at her.

Kurama's eyes literally widened from the sight of her black eyes and now deeply highlighted crimson eyes.

'You were right Hiei her eye's really do look like death.' He said mentally.

'Yes but something is wrong, she wasn't able to call up this type of energy in such short time.' He responded.

Ash lowered her energy and soon the flame went back to the ground as if it had never been there.

Her eyes and hair returned to normal and she smiled brightly. "I think you should stop now I don't want either of you to get hurt just fighting each other." She said as they walked up to her. 'Or do you.'

She tried not to show it but it just came; that voice. She had forgotten to mention that to Koenma also how many things wrong could she do in one day?

She didn't respond but put a wall up preventing the voice from saying anything. Kurama and Hiei walked up and Kurama started to walk into the house.

"That was pleasing Hiei but next time don't hold back so much you don't fight as well that way." He laughed at himself and went on. "I never actually had any intention of getting Yusuke until it was necessary I just wanted to see what you would do." Then he went in the house.

"You have a way of breaking fights up." Hiei said sarcastically but of coarse he didn't show it.

"I try. Hey Hiei who or what do you think that voice is?" She looked up at him he looked back into her eyes not really sure what to say.

"I don't know why the sudden concern?" He obviously sounded worried why was it that he didn't show it when people were around but when he was with Ash it was like he unlocked himself and showed everything he felt.

A/N: I had to go now because it was late but I knew if I didn't end it now then I would forget the SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION I had for everyone.

Ok now in different stories I hear someone say something like, "Uh Inari give me strength." WHO IS INARI? PLEASE ANSWER OR FIND THE ANSWER TO MY DESPERATE QUESTION OR ELSE I WILL END THE STORY HERE AND LEAVE YOU ALL!

I'm sorry to be so rough on that but I REALLY want to know and a few people I asked didn't know so please answer so I can use it in MY daily life and no one will know what I am talking about! Or at least tell me where I can find out THAT IS HOW DESPERATE I AM!

Hoping you search or tell me about Inari

Forbidensoul562 HOW DO YOU KNOW... you stalker!


	27. The voice that came alive

Hey everyone if you don't already know this I FINISHED my other story so go check out the ending I thought it was pretty good.

Reviewers:

En and Ran-chan: I'm just going to leave it at that but thank you vary much

Tsume-Hiei luver: Thank you I thought so to

Silent Goddess: I have found out he is a fox god that Kurama worships, I'm sorry it was all I could think of at the time!

Kyoshiri: thanks

Sadandlonely: Thank you, like you said we will see.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything, only Ash and the guy in there head.

Chapter 27

"No reason just wondering." Ahs said at Hiei, he was not convinced but decided to leave that subject there.

"And you, why are you so unstable?" He asked. She didn't know really how to answer.

"I don't know maybe it just runs in my family." 'She is so calm with this.' He told himself.

"Your family barley even has a history of demons I doubt it is that." Ash just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know sometimes I just wish I remembered my mother, or wish I could somehow find her."

"I've had that problem, you don't want to because once you do find out where and what happened you get the wrong answers." (I literally just now realized that Ash's predicament isn't to far off from what happened to Hiei.)

"How did you deal with it?"

"I wanted to find my mother, and the place of my birth, so I got the Jagan implant."

"Did it hurt?" Hiei had to smirk at her question.

"Let's just say I have never before or since experienced the level of flesh searing pain that was inflicted on me that day."

Ash winced at this. "What did you do with it after words?"

"I found the place of my banishment, but then found out my mother had committed suicide."

"I'm sorry." Ash said turning away.

"Don't be I hate the whole ice apparition species." "Well… all but one."

"Who is that?" She asked

"No one." They were getting nowhere with this and he was defiantly holding something back from her. She tried to go into his mind like she would to communicate with him and search around but found a wall.

'It's not that easy.' He said mentally to her. She drew out of his mind and gave a huff. "You're so stubborn." She said crossing her arms.

"I try." He said mimicking her earlier response.

NEXT DAY

(Sorry I don't know what else to put for that day or conversation so I'm putting it here.)

(Oh yeah one more thing I actually "wrote" this idea at 3 in the morning.

I was half awake and couldn't get to sleep. I don't know how I did it all of a sudden I started speaking out loud what I should put for this chapter lol I just thought that was funny.)

"Ash I have to stay and speak with a teacher about our absence from school you can head on home though." Kurama explained to Ash at the end of the day.

"Ok I'll see you at the temple then." She said waving as she walked away, he waved back and gave her a smile. She turned and headed for home.

She closed her eyes and allowed the mid afternoon sun to warm her as she walked down the empty sidewalk. Suddenly a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hello Ash."

She turned around and met a boy (well duh!) he wore all black and had brown straight locks. His face held a completely evil smile as he just stood there looking at her. (I know that's a bad description but I suck at describing people.)

"H-how do you know me?" She asked frozen in place. He walked up slowly to her and stood not a foot from her. (If anyone has read the anime Fruits Basket I'm trying to describe somewhat of Yuki's experience with Akito.)

"I'm hurt, you don't even remember me." He shrugged, "I guess I never did formally introduce myself, my name is Ryu (I'll explain later what that means."

Ash didn't say anything her mouth was dry she didn't know who this guy was but she felt like she should one thing was for sure though; he creped her out.

"And you're Ash the girl I have been searching for."

"Why have you been searching for me?"

"Wow I was sure Hiei would explain to you who you really were especially after all the things that happened." Now she knew who he was.

"You're that voice that was in my head." She said, he smirked even more evilly. "Not just you but Hiei also."

"What do you want with us?"

"I don't want the forbidden, I want you." He said

"Why?"

"I believe it was Hiei who told you that you are a fire demon, and a very powerful one at that, I want that power. My just thinking about it you and Hiei come in a lot together don't you? Do you two have some sort of… relationship?" He asked a sly smile on him.

"No we don't." Ash lied hoping he would believe her.

"Ok then but you should know I am a demon also a very strong telepath. If I wanted to I could really search your mind for anything I wanted."

Ash's eyes widened and she didn't bother to hide it.

"I won't though not now anyways, I really must be going I have a lot to do and there is only so many hours in the day." He said that evil smirk returning to his face and he started to walk off into a dark ally way.

In an instant he disappeared from view and now she had to deal with a new problem, what would she tell Hiei and the others?

She silently walked the rest of the way home, she could barely breath her breath was short and non efficient to her lungs.

Finally she unlocked the temple doors and went inside the open area. (I'm making a courtyard out in front of it before you get to the actual house.)

Hiei sat on the porch railing his head down like he was sleeping. Ash walked up quietly hoping he wouldn't wake up she didn't know what to tell him even if he didn't ask this was a lot more then she wanted to pretend she could deal with.

To her failed attempts he raised his head and looked at her with his deep crimson eyes. "Home already, where's the Fox."

She didn't say anything her throat was still dry and she felt if she opened her mouth she would burst.

"Ash?" He asked jumping off the railing and walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

She still didn't say anything. "You know it doesn't help me any if you don't say what's wrong." He explained looking her in the eyes.

"I met him." She finally said tears now starting to stream down her cheeks. She didn't want to look or even act weak but that little experience had scared her to death and she didn't know how to react to it.

"Who?"

"Ryu, the guy that was manipulating us." She finally admitted. He took her hand and disappeared, reappearing on that same railing but now she sat in front of him, his head was on her shoulder and against her head.

(I know I put the same thing on my 'Suicide from the Inside but I though it sounded good.)

"It's alright." She leaned up against his warm body seeking any comfort she could get, but something surprised her that he didn't ask what happened. All he did was try to comfort her, but she was glad he was there for her.

A/N: I liked that I really did! I have realized that I have an odd way of showing there relationship, I guess I just don't want Hiei to become to fluffy or whatever. Oh well next chapter coming soon, that is if I get reviews and….

AND PEOPLE TELL ME WHO INARI IS! I mean I know now sort of but I still want ALL of your information.

Also if you can reenact fights between people or give me ANY accounts of when Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Kurama did something and Hiei was around I need them for my other story, read the chapter and you will understand why. THANKS!


	28. caught inside my own mind

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately I have a REALLY good fanfiction going but it isn't uploaded on. I need people to read it and tell me if it's good enough first. Anyway I'll get right to the reviews and then the chapter.

Reviewers:

Kevaiss: No she doesn't thanks nice to hear form you, I want your… oh never mind.

Inuyashapup: True very true

Tsume-Hiei luver: I don't know I've heard he's from Japanese mythology

LonelyInDarkness: thank you!

Silent Goddess: lol it was about one of my scene's and I have to DVD it was awesome!

Sadandlonely: You'll find out.

Chapter 28 I don't know what it's called why are you asking me? LOL

Finally Ash jumped down saying she had to go do her homework and with that went inside. 'I acted so dramatic.' She thought badly about herself as she hugged her backpack as she went down the hall.

Outside Kurama returned not long after Ash went inside and found Hiei looking concerned. He didn't show it on his face but being his friend for quite a while (I don't know how long.) He just knew what he was feeling.

"What's wrong Hiei?" He asked earning a look from Hiei.

"Ash finally met that voice says his name is Ryu." (I forgot to say what it means!)

Kurama set his stuff down and jumped up onto another railing next to Hiei's. "And?"

"He spooked her out I don't know how I didn't ask and she doesn't hide it well." He explained as Kurama sat trying to make sense with all of this.

"Could you find him?" Kurama asked figuring it was best to at least take action now and now let him have the first move.

"No I don't have any image or anything to go from."

"Couldn't you go threw Ash's memories and find her experience?" Hiei just looked at Kurama pondering this.

"Yeah, I'll let you know what I find." Then he was gone. Kurama shrugged and went inside figuring it probably wouldn't be wise to talk to Ash about it now and let her become calm for a while.

OUTSIDE

Hiei sat on a branch outside Ash's window looking in on her without her noticing. She sat at her desk trying to figure some problem out Hiei didn't need his Jagan to tell him she was still pondering the experience.

He sighed quietly and took off his headband. Closing his two normal eyes he opened his Jagan and started into her mind but of coarse always being undetected.

He went threw her memory bank trying to find the experience until he finally did.

When he went inside to see what had happened he saw it all from her point of view. He saw the man that defined himself as Ryu.

Hiei pulled out of her mind satisfied with what he had found. He transported to another tree so Ash wouldn't see him as he searched for Ryu.

This tree was a lot taller and he now sat in one of the higher thicker branches. Closing his eyes again he willed his Jagan to find Ryu.

He was jolted back against the tree when that voice filled his head. 'So you are the forbidden child Hiei the only demon able to withstand the Jagan implant. I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar to my ears.'

Hiei was locked in his own thoughts unable to break free from it. 'Now, now Hiei it's not nice to leave without being excused first and you haven't.'

Oh yeah now he was irritated.

'Now for what I really wanted to say, oh yeah, you won't find me I can tell when you are looking for my place and all I have to do is lock you in your thoughts. Now don't be bad and do it again.'

Then it pulled out of his mind and Hiei opened his eyes, he looked around everything was the same as it always was.

How was it that Ryu could control him so? The thought baffled him so he decided he would just stay here for w while and figure things out as best he could.

HOUSE

Ash finally came out into the living room she had decided it might be best to just forget the situation and deal with it if happened again.

"Hello Ash." Kurama said breaking her train of thought.

"Hello Kurama what did the teachers say?" She asked sitting down in front of him at the dining room table.

"They said that as long as we got the homework we missed done and turned in by a selected time that it was fine." (Dang my school is WAY stricter then that.)

"Ok."

"I heard about you seeing Ryu is it?" He finally said.

Ash looked up at him, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"And what happened?" He asked leaning on his left hand.

"He was just creepy he has a way with speaking things." "I'm confused." He said with that type of look on his face.

"It's just that the way that he speaks sends chills up your spine." Ash tried to explain but the memories chilled her to the bone again.

A/N: Ok I know that was a REALLY short chapter but what can I say I didn't have any idea's on what to put in it so please review me your ideas and I WILL use them I am THAT desperate!


	29. Captured

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update I am having MAJOR writers block and I have two other stories to write also so yeah.

I won't write down all the reviewers I got but I will write down this…

REVIEWERS: Karakurama; Tsume-Hiei luver; sadandlonely; yo-kun; LonelyInDarkness; HieiFan666; Silent Goddess; Kyoshiri; and sadandlonely THANK YOU ALL

I posted this once but I will post it again for the actual story…

Ryu-Dragon

Is it just me or are my authors notes getting longer by the chapter?

Chapter 29 Captured.

Hiei came in a little after Ash went to bed. "It's about time you came in, did you find anything?" Kurama asked looking over at Hiei who had his head hung.

He picked it up slowly his eyes very glassy like he hadn't slept in weeks, "I found out Ryu is a telepath." Kurama got the hint.

"Oh no what did he do?" He was now paying full attention to the situation.

"I used my Jagan to find him but he caught me somehow, identified me, and locked me in my own mind."

"Wow that's really bad. What do we do about this situation?" (And I thought Kurama was the smart one.)

"I don't know fox, somehow we need to get to him before he gets to Ash." Hiei explained.

(I have a question I know it is SO random and in the middle of the story but has anyone TRULY thought about how tall 4'10 really is? I mean when I look at it and try to imagine Hiei being that tiny without his hair it just makes me laugh.)

(Now back to the story.)

"You're right."

"That means no more leaving her for your own needs." Hiei snapped giving him a glare but failed miserably.

Kurama just smiled, "Have you told Ash that you love her?" He asked a wicked grin on his face.

Hiei looked at him sternly. "Love is a big word fox, I cannot love I am the Forbidden that's just the way it is." Hiei admitted with a small sigh.

"And when have you Hiei ever followed anyone's rules? You love her and you know it and you don't do well at all of hiding it." Kurama said earning a growl from Hiei but he knew he was right.

"I do love her fox and I did admit to her." Hiei finally admitted considering no one was there. (What would happen if someone WAS there and heard him?)

"What did she do when you told her?"

"She said she loved me back." He admitted in a whisper, the words seemed so wrong to him, like he didn't deserve them at all.

"How did you feel?"

"What?"

"How did you feel when she told you that?" Kurama wondered.

"I don't know I liked the feeling of being loved back for once I guess." He said resting on the table.

"You no how much joy you probably brought to her by telling her that?"

"You're being foggy again." Hiei said closing his eyes. (He means like Kurama's not being vivid with his details and things.)

"Think about it, she has no family now, and when she did they abused her physically AND mentally. Then someone comes along and tells her they love her and would give their life for her. How do you think she would react to that?"

Hiei eyed him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't push it fox boy. It probably felt good to her to hear that." Hiei said closing his crimson eyes again.

"You're such a mystery Hiei you think you figure one thing out and then there is always something else to uncover." Kurama said getting down to Hiei's height on the table.

Hiei scoffed and said, "Hn, tell me something I don't know."

"Alright then it's late I'm going to bed because Ash and I have school in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep also for once in your life." Hiei growled at Kurama as he walked down the hall chuckling to himself.

'I should get to sleep but I can't, I'm afraid… afraid of what will happen and where I will be when I wake up.' Hiei thought but could feel his eyelids getting heavy.

"That's right Hiei, you should be afraid. Because when you're asleep I have control." Said Ryu from a dark room some ways away.

There were so many options he could do to get Ash immediately, or he could just have a little fun with tormenting Kurama or Hiei.

Although Hiei had become aware of him and his power he would no doubt continue to keep looking for him. Little did Hiei know Ryu new exactly when someone was trying to look for him and he always had a forceful come-back.

He made up his mind, he would wait and take full action tomorrow afternoon. He leaned over and pressed a button. "Kanna." He said letting it go and waiting for a reply.

"Yes master Ryu?" Came a female voice. She did not sound in the least bit cheerful like she had been kept there against her will and forced to do many things without rest.

"Bring up my plans sheet." He ordered and automatically the screen changed to large portions of paper that held his different plans.

'Excellent.' He thought smiling evilly to himself. (Think Hiei when he smiles, yeah when he does you know something's going to happen lol.)

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Ash and Kurama walked down the sidewalk together discussing how much homework they had and why teachers gave them homework in the first place.

"Hello Kurama, hello Ash." Both stopped mid-step and turned around slowly to meet Ryu.

"Ryu!" Kurama almost shouted going for his rose whip. Before he could Ryu snapped his fingers and everything but Ryu and Ash turned into a light blue freezing everything in place.

"What did you do?" Ash said angrily looking from Kurama's frozen form to Ryu who had a wicked grin on his face.

"I didn't do a thing, she did."

He said stepping aside to reveal a girl about Ash's age and height standing there her hands up but trembling and the whites of her eyes a light blue like the rest of the surroundings.

She had a little less then shoulder length dark blue hair and normal green eyes a little lighter then Kurama's would be and her lips were a natural sea blue color.

She wore all black matching Ryu and she held no emotion on her face but the way her hands and body trembled it looked like she was being forced to do these things

"Oh a proper introduction is in order Ash this is Kianna I use her like I will soon you. See like you she is very powerful but she isn't a fire demon." He explained as Ash looked at the helpless girl.

"No she is or was a water demon, but when I got her I transformed her into a psychic demon."

"That's sick." Ash said her head shaking from side to side.

"Oh don't worry I won't change you, no your much to powerful and valuable for that. But that will all be explained later. Now if you don't mind please come freely." Ryu said snapping his fingers again.

This time however Kianna dropped her arms and sent out a wave of energy in the form of cuffs.

"No!" Ash shouted using some of her energy to burn away the energy. "Oh this is fun I should have known you wouldn't come quietly. No matter though that will be changed I will get you and your power."

Kianna sent out another pair of cuffs but this time they went right threw her fire but they did take in the immense heat. They slapped onto her arms and her legs pinning her together.

She shrieked out as the heat from them hit her skin and she fell to the cement. "Now that wasn't very difficult, you know you could have made it easy on yourself and just come when I asked first." Ryu said motioning for Kianna to levitate her.

"Now I collected my prize for winning this round we should be going. Kianna release the time when we go threw the portal." Ryu instructed calling forth a black tunnel that he went over to.

Kianna did as told putting the now unconscious Ash threw the tunnel and making time normal once again before she went threw herself.

Kurama opened his eyes to find himself alone with his whip drawn, but no Ash. 'Oh no, Hiei is not going to like this.' Kurama told himself kicking himself the whole time as he ran as fast as he could towards the temple.

A/N: Well that turned out fine now did it not? I liked it and I think I did a good job at making it long for everyone to. Although you're all probably upset I left with such a cliffhanger. What can I say I like suspense?

Also Kianna is going to be another OC that I'm bringing in and after everything is done she will fall in love with someone and they will love her back. Can anyone guess who? I want to hear from you all!

5


	30. You did WHAT!

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I like hearing from everyone! Anyway I really have nothing to say but I'm sorry for taking so long to post my last few chapters on every story but it gets kind of confusing having 3 unfinished stories and everybody demanding more.

Also this is IMPORTANT: After I finish writing this story I might consider writing a sequel to it. But don't worry I can't start until I finish this one!

Reviewers:

I have A LOT and I don't feel like writing them all because I just want to get to the story but I thank them all!

Chapter 30 You did WHAT!

OH yeah sorry for the long wait I had some things that came up and don't ask what.

Kurama ran up the temple stairs trying to find any way possible to explain to Hiei what had happened without getting his head hacked off part way threw.

Seeing Hiei sitting on his normal railing probably waiting for his love Ash to come back it just killed him to know he was responsible for Ash's kidnapping. Oh well Hiei had more then likely sensed his energy there was no turning back now.

"Where is Ash fox? You didn't leave her again did you?" Hiei said looking over at Kurama as the fox tried to catch his breath.

"No… I… didn't." He huffed finally allowing himself to rest a bit.

"Then where is she?" Hiei was now suspicious of the situation.

"Ryu made another appearance." Thank Inari (Yes I found some stuff out but I still want more.) that Kurama had his speed or he would have been beheaded by Hiei's katana whipping by him not a millimeter from his neck.

"You let him take her?" Hiei asked in a very hostile tone. (And who said we don't get anything out of reading these stories we get vocabulary lol!)

"No, no I didn't he had a psychic with him and had them freeze time. I was frozen in place I couldn't stop it Hiei." Kurama tried to explained as Hiei looked up at him with his hallow crimson eyes.

"For all you know she could be dead by now and you let them do it!" He said swiping at him again.

"She's not dead Hiei and she won't be, he can't kill her." This made Hiei stop.

"What are you talking about fox?"

"Ryu wants her power right? Well why would he kill her and give up all that power, he will just use her not harm her."

(Yeah says who just so you know there will be a little of Ash and maybe Hiei torture in this or upcoming chapters… Wait how did Kurama find out all that info, oh well whatever it's my story if i want to put information in there heads I WILL!)

"They can still hurt her with no mercy. Fox we need to contact Koenma and find her." Hiei instructed sheathing his sword and earning a sigh of relief from Kurama knowing that he would not have to start writing his will today.

"Well then Hiei you better start searching with your Jagan. I'll contact Koenma and everyone else. Also be more inconspicuous about it this time I know you can do things with that third eye being undetected I've seen you do it."

Hiei growled as the fox went inside the house.

WITH RYU

Ash slowly opened her eyes to a stone room that looked more like a jail cell. A little while away from her Kianna sat with her eyes filled with tears and sitting on the wall.

Ash looked over at Kianna and decided to go and talk to her. "Kianna right?" Kianna sat up and looked at her with those sad eyes, she nodded her head.

She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' "Can you speak?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I was just a little upset." Her voice was smooth as silk and it was easy to tell she had been in this place for a long time, like she had been robbed of her freedom; her happiness.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I was the one who froze your friend and brought you here and for that I am sorry." She shut her eyes again and let her head fall in shame. (And we thought Ash was emotional lol.)

Ash waited a moment trying to think of what to say, "It's ok, my friends will find a way to get both of us out." As much as she tried and no matter how warm her fake smile was it still didn't sound convincing.

"Ryu's castle is hidden deeply, it is nearly impossible to find."

'Why is she so negative?' Ash wondered and felt like asking her but she really just said , "Don't worry they have there way of finding things."

AT THE TEMPLE

"You lost Ash!" Koenma screamed at Kurama threw the communicator. Yusuke and Kuwabara had also been contacted and had come over immediately.

"It wasn't my fault Koenma sir, he had someone stop time, I was frozen in place." Kurama tried to explain but Yusuke snatched the communicator from his hand.

"Look we'll find her okay?"

"You four do that, consider this a mission. Now contact me if anything happens and be sure to send my pictures of Ryu and his castle, they need to be documented." The screen went blank and Yusuke closed the lid.

"Okay then you heard the toddler were do we start?" Yusuke asked with a guessing look on his face.

"We go to Ryu's castle." Hiei said from his window sill as he watched the coming rain.

"And how do you suppose we do that huh shorty?" Kuwabara asked, Hiei turned slightly to him and said, "I know where it is, we find is and then the battle begins." Yusuke turned to Kurama who was shaking his head.

"Was he always like this before a battle of what?" But he didn't wait for a response his stupidity got the best of him and he had to ask.

"Jeez Hiei I don't think I've ever seen you this into a mission, why the sudden change?"

Kurama pulled Yusuke closer and whispered, "Let's just say he has some personal issues with Ryu that need to be dealt with." Yusuke understood completely what Kurama was trying to say and smirked at Hiei.

Hiei gave both of them a glare that said, 'You-will-die.' "Ok then to Ryu's castle!" Yusuke said raising his arm.

A/N: That was good I liked it and I am REALLY getting into these chapters and can't wait to find out what happens… Jeez I sound like a reviewer lol.

Anyway please review to me and I will upload the next chapter!

ALSO A KIND OF PREVIEW THING!

In the next chapter there will DEFINATLY be Ash torture! Let's just say she has to get something implanted onto her and there aren't any anesthetics.

Oh that will defiantly end up bad especially when Hiei hears her screams of pain! NOW don't you want the next chapter?


	31. The implant

Hey everyone hey I'm here to update because I like how this chapter turned out and I can't wait to here reviews of what people think as well. Although as promised there is Ash torture if anyone wants or cares to know.

Reviewers:

Tsume-Hiei luver

HieiFan666

Kevaiss

Thank you guys so much and i already have the idea for what will happen next!

Ok now I will start the chapter now!

Chapter 31: The implant

Ash sat with Kianna, they had sat in silence for a while and Ash was trying to figure any way out.

"I see you're up Ash I was so hoping you wouldn't." Came Ryu's voice as he appeared from the shadows, "Oh well this will be more fun anyways." He had a very evil smirk on his face.

"Now if you don't mind please come with me." Two strong men entered the two's chamber and pulled Ash up by her arms.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked never taking her eyes off Ryu.

"Just a little operation to implant a power device." He got really close to her face as she was brought out of the cell.

"What is that?"

"It's a device that will allow you to use different types of powers. Also it will allow me to take control of you, if you don't want to listen."

The two guards started to drag her from the room. Ash didn't want any implant, she struggled against the guards but it proved useless.

She was brought down a long hallway and threw a rickety door. The room was ice cold and had many confusing instruments hanging on the wall like prizes.

A stone table sat in the middle of the room with a bright light shining upon it.

"Shen, get over here." Ryu called as they all stopped. "Yes master Ryu what can I do for you?" A man around the age of 20 or so came from the shadows.

"I need you to give a implant to Ash here." Ryu instructed

"Yes of coarse please put her on the table." The two men did as told putting Ash flat on the cold table and closing the metal seals around both her wrists, her stomach, and across her ankles.

"I'll be back in six hours." Ryu and the two guards left the room shutting the door behind them.

"Alright now this procedure will be very painful there is a chance you won't survive this searing pain but what master Ryu says is what I have to do."

'Oh what comforting words.' Ash thought as he grabbed a sharp knife and drew closer to her.

He put the knife to the side of her neck and in one movement he made a deep slash on her neck. (I know that would usually kill someone but I didn't want to do her head.)

When the pain came almost instantly she screamed to the top of her lungs.

WITH THE REST OF THE GANG

The rest of the gang stood under black skies on a hill overlooking Ryu's black castle.

Hiei's eyes widened and he drew in a short breath when his ears picked up his loves screams of pain.

"Fox did you hear it?" Hiei asked silently from beside Kurama.

"No, what did you hear?" He asked

"It was Ash's painful screams we need to go now." Before he could take at a run towards the castle Kurama grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait Hiei you don't want to rush into anything we will find her." Yusuke overhearing the conversation decided to move on.

"Alright then let's go!" With that they moved towards the castle and with every step Hiei took he was already planning Ryu's slow and painful death.

A/N: Next time you get to find out what happened to Ash and how the gang takes their action! Wait… Will Ash even survive long enough for Hiei to get to her?


	32. Operation success

Hello my fine friends I am back with another chapter of this story!

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: yes, yes okay

Silent Goddess: Thanks i'm glad you liked it and i know we get vocab in here lol

Chapter 32: Operation success

(Wow this story is long)

"How did it go?" Came Ryu's voice bringing Ash out of her dark world. It was still black as ever and the pain that was on her now she felt like dying right then and there.

"The implant was a success just don't push her for a while and she will be all yours master Ryu." Came Shen's voice.

How could Ash forget that dreadful operation? It was excruciatingly painful and there was nothing to numb the pain in the slightest. The operation itself lasted exactly 5 hours, 35 minutes, and 14 seconds; Ash had been keeping count.

"Yes ok." Ryu snapped his fingers and Ash felt herself being picked up from her spot on the table.

They walked somewhere but Ash dared not open her eyes although she thought they were going back to there cell.

"Where do you want her Master Ryu?" Came a strong voice from the man the was carrying her.

"Just throw her over there." What; so much for not pushing hard. The next thing Ash new she was flat on the cement. The two left and Ash slowly opened her eyes.

Yep in that cell again but this time Kianna was next to her. She let out a moan of after-math pain and sat up. "What did they do to me?" Ash asked closing her eyes and trying to make the pain go away.

"They put this on you." Kianna moved her dark blue hair to reveal a small device that looked almost like a computer chip attached to her neck.

"This is how they use your power." Kianna explained letting her hair fall back down. Ash rubbed that portion of her neck and sure enough it was there.

'Please get here soon Hiei.' Ash prayed still looking at Kianna.

WITH THE GANG

The four were now right outside the castle if they took a few more steps they could touch it with there free hand.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kuwabara said rapping his arms around himself.

"Who asked you anyways?" Hiei insulted not taking his eyes off a high window.

"Why you little-." Kuwabara went to punch Hiei but Kurama and Yusuke held him back. "Not now Kuwabara wait until later." Kurama tried to persuade but was then aided by Yusuke.

"Yeah hold it back now and then later you can do what you want to him." Kuwabara stopped and smiled evilly as him and Yusuke started to plan.

"What are you looking at Hiei?" Kurama asked looking up where Hiei was looking.

"There." He pointed to the high window. "That is where they are keeping Ash." Hiei explained still pointing up.

"Why can't they ever keep prisoners on the bottom floor or even the basement?" Kurama sarcastically asked but Hiei didn't pick that up.

"Because the surgeon is in the basement and the bottom floor is used for fighting." Hiei stopped and looked at Kurama with his crimson eyes.

"Oh well then we better start up."

The four went around the perimeter of the castle until they found the front door. "Knock Knock!" Yusuke shouted banging the double doors open.

The four entered into a black room. "Welcome." Came Ryu's voice from somewhere around the room

"Let the games begin." Hiei said with a evil smirk on his face.

A/N: That was a awesome cliffhanger if I do say so myself! Anyway I'll make this authors note short for once.

Please review and I will update probably by tomorrow!

Also **IMPORTANT**: Ok remember a while ago I said there was going to be a poem contest? Well I have three entry's to it and I would like more. It doesn't matter if your good or not I just like reading angst poems.

Also even if you DON'T win I will have a chapter made with everyone's entry's and who submitted it. Please partake in this!


	33. fighting for your life

Hello everyone I am here to upload this chapter now I hmmmm… what to say what to say? I don't know I'll just leave it here and get on with this chapter

Also I am hoping to make this chapter long!

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: Ok

Chapter 33 Fighting for your life

(I think)

The light appeared on blinding the gang for a moment before they could adjust to it. "Welcome I've been expecting you." Ryu said appearing in front of them.

Built up energy and anger finally released from Hiei as he lay eyes on his loves captor. Before anyone could stop him he flew at Ryu his Katana in hand.

But surprisingly enough before he reached him he was stopped right in his spot not even an inch from Ryu his Katana looked ready to attack at any moment.

"Now Hiei that wasn't very nice now was it? You are in my territory now and with that you must play by my rules." The look in his eyes said he had a plan and knew exactly how to counter anything that came at him.

He literally flung Hiei back at the group hitting Yusuke flat in the stomach and sending them back to the front door and farther if the door wasn't there.

Hiei lifted himself up slowly a evil growl in his throat. "You ok Hiei?" Yusuke asked getting himself up also. There was no response from the little fire demon.

"What do you want?" Yusuke shouted after getting up and returning beside Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Want? I don't want anything I already have everything I want. You are just standing in my way. But to make things more fun lets have a little competition shall we." His face now had a smirk on.

"What kind?" Kurama asked

"A fighting competition of coarse. Three fights with three different people whoever wins two battles wins the competition." Ryu explained.

"What happens if we win?" Kurama asked

"I'll give you your sweet Ash." Ryu said

"And if you win?" Hiei asked never taking his eyes off Ryu

"If I win I get to take out all your spirit energy and equip it to my demons for later use." This didn't sound good to any of the Spirit detectives.

If there spirit energy was taken out then they would surly die if not in the process and each of them knew that well.

"Now do you accept." Everyone nodded.

"Yeah we accept just hurry up so I can kick your ass." Yusuke said to Ryu punching his fist into his hand. (Typical Yusuke answer.)

"Oh it won't be me you're fighting but you will see who it will be. Now this is a one on one match to the death." Ryu said levitating himself up to a higher level. 1

"So if we die we lose easy enough." Yusuke said letting it sink in. "Are you ready for the first match.

"Yeah we're ready!" Kuwabara shouted.

Ryu just smiled at them and snapped his fingers. A large man walked in and took the center.

"His spirit energy is pathetic." (Do I really have to say who said that?) Hiei said turning slightly to them.

"I want to take this guy." Kuwabara said taking out his Spirit sword. "Go for it." Yusuke said taking a step back in a lazily manor.

"Ok now START!" Ryu said and instantly the man came after Kuwabara. He just stood there in a somewhat stance waiting for his target to come at him enough.

When he was close enough Kuwabara struck him and sliced him in half. "HA that was to easy!" Kuwabara said going back over to the gang.

"Oh no what have I done I suppose I have picked the wrong person to fight you." Ryu said sarcastically but then added. "No matter I won't make that mistake again." Now his look was deadly.

"Now this next one will be a lot more tough." Suddenly Kianna appeared from the shadows and jumped down onto the bottom floor.

"Her name is Kianna and like your friend Ash she is also very powerful." Kianna straightened up and watched them intently.

"Now… who will be fighting Kianna?" Ryu asked. Kurama had his eyes transfixed upon Kianna and unexpectedly stepped forward.

'Are you sure you want to kill your love Kurama?' Came Hiei's voice in his head. Looking back Kurama saw Hiei giving him a smirk that said, 'I know.'

'I will do what is necessary and nothing more.' True to the point were Hiei's words; Kurama just by the sight of Kianna liked Kianna and wished they could be. But faced with this situation he also knew one of them would not live to see the sun break.

WITH ASH

Ash sat against the wall Kianna had been taken for mysterious reasons not long ago and now she was alone in this cell.

Then something struck her mind. Why didn't she just try and contact Hiei threw her mind? She had done it before what was different now?

'Hiei?' She mentally asked clenching her teeth together.

'Ash, are you alright what did they do to you?' 2 Hiei mentally responded back to her worry now dripping in his words.

'Uh they implanted something on me but other then that I'm fine where are you guys?'

'We're fighting down in the first floor.'

'Well-.' Before she could say any more she was yanked up by her arm by one of those strong men. "Come on Master Ryu wants to see you immediately." He said dragging her out.

'What's going on?' He asked suddenly.

'No, no Hiei no talking to my pets.' Came Ryu's voice in Hiei's head suddenly blocking Hiei and Ash's connection together and sending a wave of energy at him in a warning matter.

"Damn him." Hiei said silently as the fight began.

WITH ASH AGAIN

She was pulled into the end of the hallway were Ryu stood looking over a balcony. "Leave her there Chip I don't want them to know she's there." Ryu said silently.

Confused when Ash listened closely to what was going on around her. The sounds were of things being flown around from one side to another or of something like that and Ash could only imagine what was going on.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ash asked

"You are going to prove your strength by fighting in the next round of this. We must wait and watch Kianna's sure victory first." Ryu explained.

FIRST LEVEL

Hiei watched intently as his best friend was being thrown from one side of the room to another only for his fox instincts to take action and allow him to jump from the wall and miss her deadly attacks.

Finally when he landed behind her he sent out a seed that quickly took root on her and grew around her sprouting flowers everywhere.

Kianna resisted time again but soon she fell to the floor. "Oh my you have killed Kianna." Ryu said somewhat shocked.

'I didn't think you would kill her fox.' Hiei said.

'I didn't; that plant will knock her out until it is formed back into a seed. Until then it would be best to let him think that.' Kurama replied returning to their side of the room.

"Well you have beaten two of my people only one remains." Ryu said standing up

Yusuke ran out in front. "Come on I want to kick your ass Ryu!" He screamed up at him.

"Oh who said I was fighting you."

A/N: Aren't I evil to everyone? Hey at least it was longer then normal right? Well I have to update two of my other stories because I already have there idea's but I am a little stuck on how I will make things fit together in this upcoming battle but I will give you a hint.

IMPORTANT PREVIEW: Ok now I will tell you that the next fight is against Hiei and Ash and I MUST remind you that this IS a fight to the death so one of them has to die for the other to win right? Do you get my drift, one of these lovers is going to die… but who when each wants the other to win?

1: Does anyone realize that I am writing things that kind of intertwine with my other stories? Like in my story 'Cutting' I had Kurama say, "I'm no telepath." And in this story Ryu is a strong Telepath. I just now noticed this thing and thought it was odd.

2: Ok now I know Hiei would probably never say anything like that unless it was to Yukina but I thought it was awesome how he shows so much caring for Ash now. Also sorry if I made it to fluffy or anything.

5


	34. Forced to fight

Hello everyone I am back to bring you the next chapter of this story and I can honestly say this is REALLY becoming a shocker to even me!

Reviewers:

Fallen Angel Of silence: Thanks! I'm glad I did also!

KaraKurama: I think you will be surprised on who dies. But I'm glad you kept reading this!

Chapter 34 Forced to fight

Ash's P.O.V

Something clicked on me and now I suppose it was that new device on me. Suddenly I wasn't in control of my body and I was forced forward some.

Normal P.O.V

"Now who will fight in the last round?" Ryu asked going to the edge of the balcony; Hiei stepped forward. "Hiei?" Kurama asked almost silent.

"I want to claim victory." He never moved just stood and awaited his opponent. Ash was forced over the side and in front of Hiei.

'No, no I can't do it!' Ash screamed at herself but she just stood there a like a statue. Hiei also stood this still but when he laid eyes on his opponent his eyes widened with the cruel realization of what he was about to go threw.

"Now this should be interesting, two lovers fighting together until the death. In the end only one will triumph." Ryu said but his voice said he liked the situation before him.

'No I can't hurt my koi.' Ash thought desperately trying to hold herself back from doing anything.

'Well if you won't I will, and I'll make you watch it all.' Ryu threatened.

'No I can't; I won't.'

Hiei's P.O.V

I watched her intently monitoring her movements to try and figure what was going on in her mind. 2 Honestly I hated not seeing any life in her eyes.

It was like she was fighting something in her own mind. And I wouldn't be surprised if she was doing just that.

Normal P.O.V

"Ok START." Instantly Ash took a fighting stance. (This is all against her will.) And Hiei took out his Katana.

'I don't want to kill her but there is a second option; I shall find honor in death.' Hiei thought going at her for and attack.

Summoning up a psychic type of shield she easily stopped his attack and threw him back a few feet.

' No please don't hurt him!' Ash begged trying her hardest to stop. Finally after a few more psychic attacks from Ash and some unsuccessful attacks from Hiei Ash found herself doing the unthinkable.

She stopped in another stance and gained more energy. She felt herself changing once more but this time it was faster and more powerful until finally everything came to a sudden stop and she looked upon her target; Hiei.

'Bang.' Ryu's voice said and suddenly a force of a funnel of fire hurled out of Ash towards Hiei.

The force of the fire was enough to send Ash herself back a ways and even then she could feel herself using some new psychic ability to hold Hiei in place.

All options were gone the raging fire hurled toward him and he was frozen in place.

There was no escape for him, he would be consumed and burned to death by this fire. The fire his lover had made. The very flame he had helped to bring out of her.

His journey was done he was as good as dead, as he felt the flames drawing nearer to him he took one last look upon his love's face knowing he would not see her for a long time.

A/N: Awesome cliffhanger if I do say so myself! Anyway I know everyone will totally hate me for writing this but I must ask a question. Is it just me or dose things seem longer when you write it on paper?

Like I wrote the chapter in my notebook and when I did it seemed a lot longer but writing it now I see it's only like two pages long. This sucks!

Also jsut so you know Koi means love!


	35. Death or not

Hello everyone I have **BIG NEWS: **I am making a sequel to this story! It will be called, 'Resurrection of Devil's spawn.' Or at least that's what we settled at for now. Also a new author might come onto the sight and he is a friend of mine but I'm not sure what his pen name will be so yeah.

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: ok

Fallen Angel Of Silence: Sorry but I'm glad I could make it emotional for you!

Tsume-Hiei luver: Nope thanks though

Ok now onto the story!

Chapter 35: Death or not

Everyone watched in horror as Hiei was consumed in the flames. 'No!' Ash screamed willing herself to stop, but nothing happened. Fire flowed freely from her and over to where Hiei had stood not a minute before.

"N-no." Ash stuttered cutting threw the devices power over her. SNAP. The device snapped off her neck making a click sound as it hit the floor.

Ash grabbed the spot on her neck as it started to bleed and canceled her attack. The fire diminished into nothing and there Hiei stood but now his body was shaking from side to side.

Before Ash had a chance to get to him he fell to one knee. "Hiei! I am so sorry!" Ash sobbed running over and kneeling next to him ignoring the pain in her neck.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked at her a moment then touched her neck. "Y-your b-bleeding." His voice was no longer emotionless but it sounded almost fearful like he didn't want to leave.

His head slowly fell like it was against his will and he was fighting to stay. "It's ok we have to worry about you now," Ash said barely able to see threw her tears.

He lifted his head again but this time a smirk was on his face, "But you look s-so beautiful." Ash was confused, (Remember she doesn't know what she looks like when she changes.) She just said, "Why do you say that?"

He didn't say or do anything to signal a response but after a moment he started to fall to the side. (The key word there is 'started.')

In a second Kurama was there to catch Hiei's now limp form. "Kurama!" Ash said praying he didn't say those few words.

Kurama examined Hiei then said, "I'm sorry Ash." Those were the few words that made her life stop suddenly.

Hiei was dead and she was responsible for it.

"Is there anything you can do Kurama?" She didn't know what to think anymore. Hiei; her love; the only person who ever told her they loved her was gone forever.

"We sent Ryu to Spirit World for Koenma to deal with." Yusuke said appearing beside them.

"Let's go back to the temple." Kuwabara said.

Ash knew they were just trying to make her somewhat feel better but right now nothing could.

Kurama picked up Hiei and turned to her, "I don't think I can even change death Ash, I am truly sorry for this. Let's go back to the temple and I'll see if I can do anything."

He came over to her and moved her hand from the spot on her neck. He put something on it and started off.

"That will help for now let's go." He smiled at her but his eyes said that he was crushed just about as much as she was. Hiei had been Kurama's best friend; like his other side. He had just lost half of him, or his best friend.

They started off home slowly Ash keeping her eyes on her dead lover from behind and refusing to say more then a few words.

She didn't mean to act so odd or so upset but Hiei had meant to much for her to lose right then.

Now she would have to deal with the fact that she had killed him; and that he was never coming back.

**END! (Or is it?)**

A/N: Ok not really a cliffhanger but it is the end of this one part of the story. As I said up at the top there will be a sequel to this and **if you have any good titles for it I would like to hear them!**


	36. Update on SEQUEL

Hey everyone this is just an A/N for those people who never READ MY A/N in the last chapter or never picked up on my sequel

Now even though the sequel is already 9 chapters into it I was kind of busy for reasons I'll explain later and never got around to writing this little authors note for the story.

(Also I hate seeing my story fall back and back behind other stories it just kills my spirit!)

Anyway I was busy trying to figure out what stories are finished and not nd even NOW I still don't understand what is done and not!

Ok now onto the sequel!

**_THE SEQUEL TITLE_**: "Outside Looking In"

Ok that's the title go find it I'm not sure if it's on my profile or not but whatever I'll deal with that later.

Now I hope to get more reviews even if it's not for this story so please put this along with my sequel and other stories on your Fav list so then my stories will still be looked at by others!

Whatever I just hope that all of you will continue to read the story OH a preview is in store! And thanks to reading a AWESOME story called, "If Wishes Were Yokai" I have found a new way to put up previews.

Preview of what's in the sequel:

Hiei comes back!

Ash and Hiei break up but for what reason?

What's wrong with Ash's training? How is it going to kill her?

I know that sucked but it will have to do until I can work on it a bit!

Wow this is probably the longest A/N In have ever done!

Now I will leave you all with that and I hope that you read my sequel as well as my other stories! I have even posted a Yaoi story! (I wanted to try something different)

Until next time! Please Hope I Find My Long Lost Sanity!

Forbiddensoul562


End file.
